Dimensional Brother
by Beachbro
Summary: A 17 year old brony wishes that he could live in Equestria as a pony. Well… he at least got half of what he wanted.
1. Chapter 1

_**Dimensional Brother**_

6:30(The Alarm Clock rings)

When the alarm clock rang, it woke me up, but still didn't get me out of bed.

"I'll just sleep for 10 more minutes." I thought to myself as I rolled back into my cover.

I knew that I wasn't going to stay in bed for only 10 more minutes, but at the moment I just didn't care. I closed my eyes for what seemed like a second, but when I opened my eyes to take a last look at the clock.

7:20

"HOLY CRAP!"

I quickly threw the cover of me and darted out my door while attempting to put on my clothes. The reason why I was so panicky was because it takes me 30 minutes to get to school with my bike and I wasn't even close to being ready for school.

"Why do these things only happened to me?" I yelled as I grabbed my satchel and my keys and headed out the door.

Oh yeah, I forgot to introduce myself. Name's Jason. I 'm 17 years old and I live in Virginia. My hobbies include playing music (mostly with my guitar), practicing martial arts (mostly Judo) and of course watching My Little Pony. Yes, I admit it. I am a brony and proud of it. Most of the time kids make fun of the t-shirts I ware, but it always helps me get through the day knowing that I am not the only one out there. Anyway back to the story.

"Why did I stay in bed? I knew this was going too happened!"

I jumped onto my bike and started to peddle down the road.

On my way to school the only thing that I thought about was My Little Pony so being a brony, I naturally thought what life would be like if I could actually live in Equestria. Obviously that wasn't going to happen anytime soon (or so I thought), but that still didn't stop me from thinking how much of a stallion I would have been. One thing I never was able to answer though was which one of the main six I found most attractive.

"Well, I guess now's the perfect time to try out a new shortcut." I said as I took a sharp turn of the road right into the forest. I had to ride up hills, down hills and past rocky paths but when I finally got past them I was right at the entrance of the town saving myself 10 hole minutes of endurance training. Usually I would have enjoyed a small workout, but considering my situation I would have to cut it short this morning.

"Whew, I thought I wasn't going to make it for a second." Looking at my wristwatch I realized that I still had 15 minutes to get to school, so I decided to walk the rest of the way with my bike. After of 10 minutes of powerwalking with my bike I was finally around the corner of my school. "Great. Another day of mocking begins."

Just as soon as I was walking across the street I suddenly heard the sounds of a truck speeding up down the road. "What the…" I said raising one of my eyebrows. The truck was going extremely fast. Once I got my first look at the driver I then realized that the truck was not going to stop.

"Son of a bitch." I thought as I could only look at the massive vehicle headed to me at least at 70mph. My mind was telling me to get out of the way but at that point it was already too late to even try. So I braced myself for impact. (Now that I think about it, I don't even know why I bothered. I mean weather I brace myself or not, I would still have been hit right? Maybe I am just over thinking this *sigh*.)

The last thing I remember seeing (after I opened my eyes again after being hit) was the side of the road and a part of the blue sky. As for pain, I actually did feel the truck hit me, but after I was hit my body quickly fell numb and I lost all sense of control over it. In the end it didn't matter though, because after a few seconds I quickly blacked out.

I honestly don't know what was happening at the moment but my brain was still functioning so, I did the only thing I could do… I asked myself questions. "Did I seriously just get hit by a truck? Am I dead? What will all my friends think? What will my parents do when they find out?" I quickly got an answer for all of them_. "Yes, you did get hit by a truck, __Yes, most likely you are dead, what friends did you have that I meaning yourself do not know about and when mom and dad find out they are probably going to throw a party at your funeral, if they even have one."_

After waiting for a while for something to happen I decided to try to move my body. To my surprise I was able to move it without feeling any pain. I soon opened my eyes to look at my alarm clock. It was currently 9:30.

"What the… was it all a bad dream?" I said getting out of bed once again. "That was a weird dream."

The first thing I realized when I woke up was that my body was tremendously sore. My eyes felt like they wade a ton, I could barely open them. I crawled out of bed and started to make my way towards the living room. "I wonder what I should eat for breakfast today… then again, I am not very hungry after that dream I had. I think I will skip the breakfast today. I should probably go to the store though. I need to get some more milk.

With my body still in its tired state I slowly grabbed my satchel and my keys and dragged myself out the door. When I looked to see where my bike was though, I couldn't see it anywhere. "Maybe I just put it in the basement last night. Besides I'm way too tired to do any form of sport. I'll just walk." I shrugged and then started to walk in the direction of the store. While I was walking though I couldn't help but think that everything in the forest looked a bit more… colorful. "It's just me probably just me."

I walked for a good 5 minutes and got to the edge of the forest. "What? Wait a minute. Where am I?" I brought up both my hands to rub my eyes but as I rubbed them something poked me fully waking me up.

"Ouch. What the… whoa." I said with my jaw dropping. As I looked down the hill I could see a little town.

"I definitely do not recognize this place." I took a moment to think about what was so familiar about this town. For some reason I felt like I had seen it before.

"Wait a second, this looks a lot like ponyville. Ok, now I know I'm seeing things. Maybe I am watching too much TV. But really, where am I?" I took a moment to collect myself and decided I should look around more. I walked for another minute or two until stumbled across a small lake.

"Ah, thank god. Water." I quickly ran to the side of the lake. I figured that a handful of cold water would wake me up completely. I grabbed a hand full and splashed it into my face.

After I splashed my face with water I then looked up into the sky and took a deep breath. "Where am I?" I then looked back into the water to see my reflection.

As I looked into the water, what I saw was not a reflection of me though. What I saw was a blue and yellow scaled dragon looking straight back at me. "Whoa!" I yelled terrified as I jumped away from the lake. I expected the dragon to jump out of the lake and kill me, but no such thing happened.

I started to crawl back towards the lake and looked back into it. Again, I was looked at by the same dragon I had seen before. "What the…?" I picked up my hand to see what the dragon would do and to my surprise, he mimicked my every move.

"Wait a second?" I asked as I then looked at my own hand to see that now I didn't have a human hand anymore. I looked at my new scaly, dragon claws. At that moment I realized, the dragon was me.

"Son of a *roar*!" As I wanted to say the last word it was suddenly replaced by a roar that shook the whole forest.

_Meanwhile in ponyville _

Twilight's POV

It was already past breakfast so I decided now would be a good time to study. "Ah, such a wonderful quiet morning. Now, what should I study today?" I said as I levitated a number of books to me.

"Maybe I should study…" As I wanted to finish my sentence, I was suddenly interrupted by a loud roar. Spike quickly came running out the kitchen.

"Spike, please tell me that was you (gulp)?" I asked pleadingly.

"(gulp) Sorry Twi." Spike said with a worried look on his face.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

**_Dimensional Brother_**

_**Hey everypony! How's it going? ApolloWing here. Just wanted to apologize for the small delay. Please enjoy.**_

* * *

**_Chapter 2_**

Jason's POV

"What the hell is going on here?" I yelled looking at my body. "Why the hell am I a dragon?"

I started to calm myself down after a few seconds of panicking. "Ok, come down. Don't lose it." I took a deep breath.

"Ok. How did this happen?" I took moment to think about all that happened this morning. "I woke up and felt sore, went for a walk, saw that town and…"

After retracing my steps I finally remembered the town I saw. "OH COME ON!" I looked around to realize I was slightly lost.

"Uh, which way did I come from again?" After trying to find out which way I had come from I decided to finally lie to myself and say that I had come from the right side of the lake and started downhill (which was completely incorrect).

While I was walking I couldn't help but ask myself questions. "Am I really in Equestria, what am I doing here and what am I going to do as a dragon." I mean I knew I little about dragon thanks to My Little Pony, but if somebody would ask me a question that they never answered on the show then I would be in trouble.

Meanwhile in Ponyville

Twilights POV

After Spike and I heard the roar we quickly gathered the others together to the library. Rarity was the last one to enter. "So Twilight darling, what is this emergency you told us about."

"I called this meeting to discuss the loud roar from this morning. Did any of you hear it?" I asked the others. Surely one at least one of them would have heard it.

"So I wasn't the only pony that heard it. That roar almost knocked me out of the sky." Rainbow Dash said raising her hooves in relief. "I thought it was just me."

"I heard it to." Apple Jack verified. "You'd have to be older than Granny Smith, not to have heard that. What was that thing anyway?"

"It was a dragon." Spike quickly threw in.

"How did you know it was a dragon? Maybe it was a Manticore?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I'm pretty sure that it was a dragon." Spike repeated. "I should know. I am one."

"N-not that t-that's a bad thing!" Fluttershy quickly added. "Where do you think it came from anyway? It sounded quite close."

Everpony nodded in agreement.

"The question is, what are we going to do about it?" Rainbow Dash then said starting to get impassionate.

We had to be careful here. If we choose the wrong thing to do then whole ponyville might haft to pay for it.

I took a moment to think about what we should do. "First thing we should do is investigate the area where the roar came from. Any pony have an idea on where it might have came from?"

"I think it was near my house." Fluttershy answered. "All my animal friends where terrified, so I think it was pretty close."

"Good, we should all go there now." I suggested.

We all stated to make our way towards the door until I saw Spike run behind me.

"Spike I think it would be better if you would stay here." I told Spike. If worst came to worse, we would have to fight a dragon and I didn't want Spike getting hurt.

"Sorry, Twi. I'm not missing this one." Spike then answered to me. I would have argued with him, but at that point, Spike had already ran after there the others.

Jason's POV

While I was walking through the forest I started thinking about what my next move would be. I couldn't find the house that I woke up in, so what else could I have done?

"Also I would like to go into ponyville, I don't think I would get a worm welcoming. I mean the only ones who possibly wouldn't freak out would be Spike and Twilight… I am so stupid." I said to myself.

Although there was a major chance of me getting my butt kicked by Twilight it was the only chance I had on finding a way home. I then made my way out the forest.

When I got to a exit of the forest I then saw a very familiar site from the TV show. "Apple Ackers!" I said to myself while still trying to stay hidden in a pair of bushes. I then jumped from bush to bush trying to make my way to Twilight's house.

After a while of pretending to be "Solid Snake" I then took a moment to look and see if anything looked familiar. As I looked around then saw another familiar site. "Ah, Fluttershy's house." I spoke out loud.

I wanted to make continue to look for Twilight's house but as I rounded the corner of Fluttershy's house I saw a group of ponies sitting in the back yard as if they were waiting for something .

"Hey isn't that Twilight and her friends." I tried to get a better look. "Dang it I can't see anything."

I decided I should wait and see what they were up to, but after waiting several minutes I decided maybe I should make the first move. I then got out of the bush I was hiding in and walked towards the six ponies.

"What would be the best way to explain myself?" I thought. "Maybe I should tell them I need help first. Yeah, that sounds innocent enough.

Finally reaching the six ponies I then tried introducing myself. "Uhm Twilight Sparkle? Hello my name is Jason and I was wondering if you could help me with something." I was ready for the six ponies to turn around and beat the living crud out of me, but instead they didn't even turn around to look at me.

"I'm terribly sorry but it isn't safe here. If you have any questions please ask the baby dragon over there in the bushes for assistance." Twilight said as she pointed behind her (still without looking at me).

I turned around to look for the baby dragon but it took me a while to see him. He was sleeping in a bush on a side of the road. I then walked over to him.

"Hey are you the one that Twilight Sparkle said could help me with my problem." I asked the baby dragon. Now I know what you're thinking. If I watched the TV show why didn't I just call him by his name? The answer to that is, because I didn't want to make him ask too many unnecessary questions that I didn't want to give him the answers to.

The baby dragon then started to wake up letting out a small yawn. "Yeah that's me. Names Spike." He stood up rubbing his eyes with one of his claws and reaching out the other for a shake. "So who am I speaking with if I may ask?"

I then gave him my claw and shook it. "My name's Jason, nice to meet you Spike." I replied. I then wanted to pull my claw back but Spike wouldn't let go of it.

"You're a dragon aren't you?" Spike asked not opening his eyes.

"Last I checked I was." I answered.

Spike then opened his eyes and looked into mine. "You where the one that roared earlier today, aren't you?"

To be honest I was actually a bit surprised at Spike's reaction, but then again he was probably still waking up from his nap.

"Sorry, was I that loud? I didn't notice." I told him.

"Huh, come on." He then started to drag me in the direction of Twilight and the others.

"Twilight, I think you need to take a look at this." Spike told Twilight who was still looking in the other direction.

"Hey what are you guys looking for anyway? Is something coming towards ponyville." I asked looking at Spike.

"We think a dragon might be coming to ponyville and it might want to hurt every pony in town. That's why we have to concentrate now." Twilight explained.

I then looked at Spike and mouthed the words, "are they talking about me?" to Spike.

"Yeah." He mouthed back nodding his head.

"Twilight just look at this." Spike said now pulling on her tail.

"Spike I told you… oh." Twilight had finally turned around to take her first look at me, and I have to say, it was exactly what I expected her to do. She stood there looking shocked not doing anything.

"Twi didn't you say that we need to focus on…" Rainbow Dash and the others soon also turned around to see what would distract there leader so badly until they saw me. "DRAGON!"

With that Rainbow Dash then got some distance from me and then started to charge. I started to back up a few steps and tried to explain my situation but what happened next cot everyone by surprise.

"Wait I don't want to…" before I could finish my sentence my eyes suddenly turned blood red and I felt the need to hurt something. Before anyone had a chance to react my body reacted on its own.

I grabbed Rainbow Dash's right hoof and threw her as far as I could with a textbook judo toss making her fall on her back and slide across the floor.

"Hold on Rainbow!" Apple Jack said now getting a lasso out of a bag. She started to twirl it around. She then threw it straight at me. Another one of my dragon instinct's kicked in as I took a deep breath and torched the lasso until there was nothing there. "Oh boy!" She then said with a frown on her face.

I could feel my blood boiling. It was like my body wanted more violence every passing second. I knew that if I didn't do something about this rage that I would eventually hurt somepony. "Wait, stop." I said putting up my claw.

When I put up my claw though I somehow activated some kind of magical force field around me. Twilight then proceeded towards me. "Leave Spike out of this dragon!" I then looked behind me to see that Spike was also in my force field lightly knocking on it, like one would on a front door.

When I turned back around to try to explain myself, Twilight was already in motion with her horn glowing bright. Although I had a force field set up, there was no doubt that Twilight could probably run right through it with no problem.

"Wait!" I yelped. She didn't slow down. I braced myself for impact and closed my eyes. I waited for a second but still didn't feel anything. I then opened my eyes to find Spike standing in front of me with his arms stretch out wide. The unicorn quickly came to a quick holt.

Spike's POV

"Spike, what are you doing?" Twilight asked.

"Twilight, stop attacking him! He hasn't done anything wrong." Twilight then shot daggers at Jason with her eyes.

"But Spike we don't know what he's here for. What if he's here to hurt somepony?" She said.

"Well? Have you at least asked him yet?" I replied, raising an eyebrow.

Twilight stayed silent. "Jason, are you here for any reason dangerous to us?" I asked for Twilight.

"No, I'm not here to hurt anypony." Jason answered.

"Could have fooled me." Rainbow Dash said sitting down rubbing her hoof.

"Sorry about that. Are you hurt badly?" Jason asked while walking over to her.

Rainbow Dash seemed a bit panicky while Jason was walking to her, but fear quickly turned into confusion when he grabbed her hoof.

"Hm. It doesn't look too good." Jason said while looking at her hoof. As soon as he picked up her hoof higher to get a better look at it though, a bright light surrounded his claw and slowly started to make its way to her hoof.

She started to panic again. "Hey what is that?" Before she could move away though it had already gathered around her hoof and had sunk into her fur.

She then quickly pulled her hoof away and tried twisting her hoof. "Hey it doesn't hurt anymore."

"Again, I am very sorry about what happened a second ago." Jason then said. He then backed away from Rainbow, giving her some space to get up.

"Hey, I didn't know dragons could do magic." I quickly said realizing what I had just seen. I ran over to him and looked at his claws.

"Huh, to be honest I didn't know I could do that earthier. It kinda just came by instinct." He then told me.

"Hey I thought older dragons lost their vocabulary while getting older. You still have pretty decent vocab though." Twilight said now getting closer to Jason.

"Indeed, you do have a high vocabulary." Rarity then confirmed. "Why is that?"

"I'm sorry Rarity but I don't know what to tell you. I don't even know why." He answered

"Wait how do you know my name?" Rarity quickly asked.

"Uhm…I, uh." Jason was acting weird now. I could see him start to sweat at Rarity's question. I suddenly felt my mouth open.

"He probably saw one of your dresses. It wouldn't surprise me since your clothes are famous!" I said out loud.

What the hay was I doing? I didn't even know this dragon, but for some reason I felt the strange urge to back him up.

Rarity was now looking at the both of us. Jason and I where now both sweating like crazy, hoping that she would buy the lie.

"Oh, of course." Rarity quickly took her attention off of us. We both sighed.

"What dress of Rarity's did you see, if I may ask?" asked Twilight.

"Dang it, Twilight." I whispered.

"The dress that she sold to Sapphire Shores!" Jason quickly spat out.

"Wow, thank Celestia." I thought to myself, but as he answered the question it actually sounded like he had actually had seen the dress. "Who is this dragon?"

"What are you doing in ponyville?" Twilight asked. I felt sorry for Jason. He hadn't done anything but defend himself and he was already getting interrogated.

"Oh, I just wanted to look around. I don't know this part of Equestia and I don't get out a lot." Jason said.

"How long do ya plan on staying?" Apple Jack asked. "I don't think you will get a worm welcome if you stay."

"You're probably right. I should leave." Jason said disappointedly.

"Maybe you can visit some time?" I suggested as he was making his way towards the forest. Twilight looked at me angrily.

"What?" I asked. "It's not like he wants to hurt anypony." Now all ponies where looking at me as if I had gone crazy.

"Sorry, Spike. As much as I would appreciate that, I think I have caused enough trouble here."

When he was completely out of sight Twilight then turned back to me. "Spike, why did you invite him to visit?"

I didn't understand her question. "Why wouldn't I?" I could tell I was in for a long lecture.

"Spike if a dragon comes into ponyville, it will set the whole town into panic." Twilight tried to explain, with no prevail.

"Twi, I'm a dragon." I said. I get that ponies and dragons didn't get along on a regular basis , but the way my friend ended up treating Jason made me angry.

"Spike, you're a baby dragon and you came to ponyville with me. It's not the same." She replied back.

I didn't exactly understand why I was defending Jason. I just met him today and I was already treating him like we were brothers. I then folded my arms and turned away from Twilight and decided not to say a word to her.

"What's up with you Spike?" Rainbow Dash asked me.

I didn't reply.

"Not to cut into anything, but what do you think we should do if he comes back?" Apple Jack cut in.

"What are the odds of that happening?" I thought to myself. "You basically ran him out of town."

"I'm going to have to agree with you. I don't think it's the last time we are going to see him." Twilight said to Apple Jack.

Hearing this made me a bit happier but I was still angry at Twilight and the others, so I decided to remain quiet. We all then started to walk back into ponyville.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Dimensional Brother**_

_**Hey Guys. Older Beachbro Snowchime here, and it is my turn to be your waiter today. Apollowing and I are very thankful for views that we have gotten so far, so we will try our best it keep you guys interested. Please enjoy. /)**_

After the rather unpleasant start with Twilight, Spike and the others, I decided to try and find the way back to the room that I woke up in. As I walked through the Everfree Forest, my mind was in a state of shock, confusion, stress and and wonder.

" Did this day really happen ? Did I really stumble into the " MLP FIM " world of Equestria and meet Twilight, Applejack , Rainbowdash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Fluttershy and Spike. Did I really just go into dragon rage and ruin what little trust they might have had for me? "

I then came to my own conclusion.

" Man…this sucks. "

How can a situation this awesome, be so difficult and why am I dragon and not a pony like I wanted to be. After walking around for what seemed like hours in the forest, I could not find that room I came out of. Disheartened, I figured that I would not be sleeping in my bed tonight and even though I'm now a dragon, there is no way that I'm going to start sleeping in caves. Trying to ignore how tired I was, I thought it would be somewhat lifting to further explore Ponyville. I knew it would be a pretty bad idea if I went during the day. The ponies just got terrified of a herd of bunnies. How badly would they freak out if they saw me, now a teenage dragon.

" I guess exploring now would be a better time than any other. " I said to myself. "

With those words I made my way to Ponyville. Once I got to Ponyville, my mood changed from slightly depressed to overly excited. Just seeing this place with my own eyes, reminded me that I should be stoked to be here in a magical realm that is a cartoon and scientifically impossible to get to. I started walking through the town and immediately recognized the clock tower, the old pony bridge, the market place, Apple acres, Fluttershy's house and finally Sugercube Corners. As I was taking in the view, my ears picked up a noise and I was immediately on my guard. One thing was very sure, I was not alone. My stalker was using the shadows for an advantage. As I was trying to analyze my stalker, I ended up seeing a dark blurry pinkish dash.

" Dude, this shouldn't even be hard to find out who is stalking me. "

I started chuckling and whispered to myself

" I know your here Pinkie. "

After slowly getting familiar with my surroundings, I came up with a plan to confront her. I wanted to properly apologize for this morning, but I had a feeling that they would not willingly talk to me. Luckily for me, Equestria has no crime rate whatsoever, so nopony would have a real reason to fear a dark alley at night. I quickly ran into a dark alley, blended in the shadows and hoped to see if she would follow. Seconds later, Pinkie's shadowy figure appeared. As I figured, she did not seem cautious of the dark and continued deeper down the alley. When she got into my reach I made my move. I grabbed her and quickly and covered her mouth so she could not scream. Then I realized how much this would look like attempted rape.

" God, I really hate myself. This is the best plan I could come up with? "

As she struggled to break my grip I quickly tried to calm her down.

" Pinkie please calm down. I just want to talk. Right now I'm in a jam, and I need help. "

She only kept on struggling.

" Please keep it down Pinkie. I don't want everypony to know I'm…

*CHOMP*

Before I could finish my sentence, I felt a great amount of pain from claw. With small tears of pain building up in my eyes, I looked down at Pinkie who was now bitting my claw. Luckily my scales absorbed most of the impact and I was able to suppress a roar of pain that would have woken up the entire town.

" Pinkie….. "

I said in pain

"…please… stop…. bitting me. I'm going to let you go now. I just want to talk, so please just hear me out and please don't scream. "

She then stopped struggling and then nodded her head in agreement. Carefully I loosened my grip and let her go and we both walk out of the alley together. After shaking of the pain of her bite, I asked her ;

" Why, and how long have you been stalking me Pinkie? "

" What ! Me…stalking. I don't know what you mean, I was just taking a nightly stroll. "

" Seriously? " I asked, as I raised an eyebrow and gave her a glare of disbelief. She got more nervous and then she just gave up.

" (Sigh) I started following you when I spotted you coming back into Ponyville. Gummi wanted some water so he could go back to sleep. While I was getting him some water, I saw you from my window and thought that you might have come back to Ponyville to do something mean, like you did today. "

" That was self-defense, and what did you think I was going to do once I came back? "

" Well, when you came to Sugarcube Corners, I thought that you might be here to wreck the store….ooooorr that you would come to the store and buy some sweet treats. "

She then dashed over to my face with an excited expression.

" Are you here to buy some sweet treats? "

While she mentioned the types of sweets she had, she would randomly pull them out of nowhere.

" We have, lollipops, cakes, sugarcanes, and even chocolate milkshakes. "

Even though her randomness was predictable, she still managed to surprise and confuse me.

" Noooooooo…I'm not here for any sweets. "

She then immediately dropped all the sweets that she had in her hoofs, and then looked at me with a serious look.

" Then you ARE here to wreck the store. "

" No no no I'm not. Let me explain myself. "

I then started telling her about my life, how my parents were never really there for me and how I lived a depressing and lonely life. Of course I hid the fact that I was

actually human. After I was done with my story, I looked at Pinkie who now had a sad expression on her face.

" Oh you poor poor dragon. " she said with pity, while patting my head.

" The sad thing is that I have no idea how I got here to Ponyville, and I have no idea where I'm going to sleep tonight. "

There was a moment of silence. When I turned to face Pinkie again, she this time had a wide smile spread across her face.

" I have a great idea. Why don't you sleep at my place tonight ? It will be just like a slumber party. Hehehehe I always wanted to have a slumber party with a dragon. "

Since I already knew that she lived with the Cake family, from watching the show, I tried to remind her that as sweet as the offer was, it would also be a bad idea. ( And they said that watching MLP FIM was a waste of time. )

" What would happen if everypony found out I was here. There would be chaos and panic. "

She thought about it for a moment.

" Then….we'll….have to have a secret slumber party. This is going to be so much fun ! "

Before I could say anything else to her, she grabbed my tail with her jaw, and started dragging me to the Cakes house. I figured there was nothing I could do to change her mind, so I just decided to go with the flow. We quietly snuck into the house, but there were a few close calls where we almost woke up the Cakes and the babies. Once we were in her room, I looked around and was about to lay down on her carpet. Before I could lay down, Pinkie stopped me.

" Come on, Jason. This is a slumber party, so this calls for cookies and hot chocolate. "

Seconds later, I was sitting on a sleeping bag and eating cookies with Pinkie.

" Pinkie I really gotta say, this is probably the most fun I have ever had in my life. Thanks. "

" No problem Jason. We should try and do this again some time. "

After awhile of telling stories and playing boardgames we both fell asleep.

[ The next morning ]

I slowly opened my eyes and notice a weird blurry shape on my dragon snout. I figured the reason my sight was blurry, was because of the sleep in my eyes. I gave my eyes a moment to focus. However when they did, there stood a creepy creature with big creepy eyes. I took a moment to analyze this picture. I then let out a terrified yell, which caused me to fall backwards and caused Pinkie to fall out of her bed. After I got back up, I looked at the thing that scared me.

" Oh…it's just Pinkie's pet alligator Gummi. "

" Pinkie, is everything alright ? Me and Mrs. Cake heard a scream. "

Immediately Pinkie and I gave each other terrified looks, as we heard hoofsteps approaching. I then thought to myself.

" SHIT, SHIT, SHIT ! What are we going to do? Why the hell is this happening first thing in the morning? "

For the next few seconds, Pinkie and I were panicking and running around the room like crazy.

" What are we going to do?! What are we going to do?! "

" I don't know Pinkie, I don't know. "

The doors opened, and the Cake family enter the room.

" Pinkie what's going on? We heard a scream and…..WHAT IS THAT?! "

Mrs. Cake was now pointing at me, while I was striking a majestic pose on my legs and claws. Trust me, I'm not holding this pose because of pride. I'm scared shitless.

" What?! " replied Pinkie with a broken smile, attempting to hide her very worried expression.

" This dragon over here. " said Mrs. Cake as the couple examined me. Needless to say, me and Pinkie were sweating like crazy.

" Mrs and Ms Cake, I can explain. "

" Pinkie…..I have to say….that…this is an amazing dragon statue. It looks so life-like. It even looks like it's staring right back at us. "

I'm sure Pinkie and I were thinking the same thing in our heads. " They have no idea. " While Mr. and Mrs. Cake were so amazed of how realistic I looked, the babies started hovering around me, inspected me and then started playing on my head.

" Oh look honey, the kids even seem to like it. " said Mr Cake as the babies then flew under my stomach.

" Oh dammit ! " I thought to myself. While the babies hovered around, they started to tickle my stomach with their little manes. I was starting to lose my composure and only had these thoughts on my mind.

" HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! GOD THIS TICKLES SO DAMN MUCH ! PINKIE, THINK OF SOMETHING! HELP ME ! I CAN'T TAKE THIS FOR MUCH LONGER! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! "

Pinkie must have read my thoughts through my eyes and started to try and get the Cakes out of her room before I had to laugh.

" Eh…Ehh….Mr. and Mrs. Cake, I think I hear a customer downstairs. "

" Oh, dear! Honey we should get downstairs. Pinkie, can you watch the kids in a little while? "

Pinkie was nearly to distracted by my face that was about to burst into laughter and blow our cover.

" Wha…oh…yeah sure. I….I'll be downstairs in a while. "

With that, the Cakes snatched their babies and headed downstairs. Pinkie quickly closed the door and then we both spoke at the same time and said; " That was way to close. " and dropped to the floor. Gummi then walked over to me and stared at me once again. After a brief stare-down , he then bit my nose. I gave a sigh of relief and exhaustion and started to mutter

" Dang you Gummi, dang you. "


	4. Chapter 4

**_Dimensional Brother_**

_**Hey guys, Snowchime here. We're now on chapter 4 and me and Apollowing have more views than we ever hoped of having. Thank guys**_

The Evening hiding in Pinkie's room was kinda boring. I was waiting for her to return home from her day work and play. Since I had nothing else better to do, I found myself thinking of my life back on earth.

[ Flashback ]

My parents were getting ready for one of their trips.

" Jason, me and your father won't gone for long. "

" Mommy….please. Why can't I come with you and daddy? "

" I told you Jason, it's a business trip. That's why you can't come with us. "

" Honey, do you have everything packed. Don't want to have to come back here because we forgot something.

" Yes dear. "

" Even our swimsuits? "

" They were the first things that went in, dear. "

" But….mo.. "

" Now honey, we have to go. We don't want to be for our plane.

They left without even saying goodbye. I started to cry.

" (sob)…..please…I don't….want to…be alone. (sob) "

Every time I asked to come along, I would always get the same answer. After several years of hearing the same thing and seeing past the sings and lies, I stopped caring and started to learn how to live by myself. Around the age of 16, I made a deal with my parents. They would no longer have to deal with me, if they gave me an allowance and let me live in a small apartment. They did not even give a moment of hesitation, and agreed. Since then I've been on my own.

[ Returning to the present ]

" This is slightly depressing to say this, but I'm glad I got used to waiting and being alone…hmmm. Now that I think about it, it's really depressing. I really need to stop bumming myself out. "

I looked toward the door to try and distract myself from thinking so negatively. It was about time for Pinkie to come back.

" I wonder what's taking her so long. " I thought to myself.

After a brief moment of silence, negative thoughts crept into the back of my mind. I then turned to face Gummy, who was standing on a nearby table.

" Gummy, do you think Pinkie would turn me in? She's been gone for a while and she still isn't home. "

I started to panic.

" What if she just left me like my parents did, or is telling Twilight and the others about me and…..No! I can't start thinking that way. GRRRRR! Gummy, you got any ideas ? "

I waited for a reply. Gummy then opened up his mouth and continued to stare at me. He then leaped forward and clamped himself to my nose again.

" You're no help at all, are you? " I chuckled

Even though I said that, his actions cheered me up a lot. I then started to softly scratch the top of his head with my nails. While reminiscing on the events from yesterday, something hit me like a slap in the face.

" Dude I'm so stupid. How the hell did I forget that I used magic ? "

I quickly thought about on how I made that defensive forcefield thingy appear, and started to slowly lift my hand. I stretched out my arm and tried to make something happen. After a few seconds of awkward silence, I tried using the over exaggerated movements that sorcerers used in the movies, hoping to that something magical would happen. I focused and focused, and then something finally happened. I managed to pull a muscle while focusing too hard. This caused me to crumble to the ground and roll around in pain.

" Owowowowow ! God ! This is just my luck…..to hell with this. The frustration and pain is not worth it ! "

After the pain subsided, I just laid on the ground and stared at the ceiling. My eyes then wondered around Pinkie's room, and then spotted an acoustic guitar. I spend moments just staring at it.

" Hey old buddy. " I said to myself

" Even though I'm in another dimension, I can still find you. "

Too lazy to get up and walk, I ended up rolling over to the guitar. About halfway there, I heard hoofsteps and quickly got up and struck my majestic pose. The door opened and Pinkie came in.

" Hey, Jason! "

" Oh, hey Pinkie. "

Even though I responded like that, I was responding a lot differently in my mind.

( My inner voice )

" You finally came back! You didn't leave me like my parents did. What took you so long? "

" Sorry I'm a little late Jason. I thought that you might be hungry after waiting all day in my room, so I had to thing of a way to sneak up all of these snacks. "

She then threw a sack that unraveled itself once it hit the floor and revealed tons of delicious, mouthwatering sweets.

" Thanks Pinkie. No pun intended, but that was sweet of you. "

( My inner voice )

" (sob)….(sob)..you were late because, you were getting me something (sob). You are the first and only person or pony who's ever really cared about me like this. "

I fought the urge to get too emotional, so I once again turned to the guitar. Pinkie noticed what I was looking at.

" Do you like music Jason? " she cheerfully asked.

" Yeah, I do. It was the only way to express my feelings when I was alone, or in worse case scenarios , a good mood changer. Could I see that guitar? "

" Of course, but do you know how to play it? "

" Well…..let's find out. "

I started playing a melody that I have been working on for quite some time, but unfortunately never really finished up. I always wanted to finish it, but I couldn't find a good way how to end it. So I only played the parts that I already finished. After I was done playing, my mind was now in a state of trance from the music, but was interrupted by Pinkie.

" That was pretty good Jason, but I think the melody could use a livelier tune. "

" Eh, you might be right. " I chuckled.

I looked out of the window to see if nightfall had finally come.

" Oh, good it's night time. Guess I should look for my room. "

" Room? What room? You mean to say that you actually have a room here in Ponyville ? "

" It's kind of hard to explain. "

I ended up explaining to Pinkie that the door I came in through was a magical door, that led me here to Ponyville and it might lead me back home.

" Where is the magical door anyway? "

" It's in the Everfree Forrest. "

" Ok then, I'll go with you. "

" Wait , what ? Pinkie, I really don't think that would be a good idea. I'm used to the Everfree Forrest conditions, but it would probably be to risky for you. Especially at this time of night. "

" Don't worry, Pinkie Pie is got it all under control. Remember we're friends and will stick with you no matter what. "

I thought to myself for a moment.

" I think I can die happy now. " I whispered to myself.

" C'mon Jason. Let's get go go going."

Without another word. Pinkie grabbed my tail with her jaw again and started dragging me toward the door.

* * *

[ Spike's POV ]

" Spike, can you get the book on " Dragon Behavior " for me ? "

" For what ? " I asked slightly irritated.

" It would be best to brush up on the typical dragon psychology. That dragon from yesterday seemed different from the other dragons I've seen. All I know is that it would be dangerous to have to have him around. "

" And that gave you an excuse to kick him out of Ponyville like that ? "

" Spike, he hurt Rainbow Dash, used fire and used magic twice. Aren't you in the slightest bit worried ? How many dragons use magical forcefields and healing magic ? "

" I don't know, but he seemed like a nice guy and I don't think he deserved that type of treatment that you guys gave him. "

" It's better to be safe than sorry Spike. We have to think logically about this and not just go with what we feel is right. "

" Says the pony who's doing what she feels is right. " I said under my breathe.

I then gave a short pouty growl. This was starting to get really irritating. Once Twilight had her mind set on something, it would be impossible to convince her otherwise. The only time she would let up, is if she has been proven wrong. I handed her the book and then decided to go upstairs.

" I'm going to bed. "

" Oh, if you're going to bed, than can you send down Owlowiscious? I'm going to be up for a little while longer. "

As I walked to our room, I was thinking how unfair it all must have been for Jason. To just come into town and just accept the unjust rejection so casually and leave.

" What has he been through in his life ? " I asked myself.

I entered the bedroom and looked around for Owlowscious. After a few seconds of looking, I found her on the balcony.

" Hey Owlowiscious, Twilight needs your help downstairs. "

" HOOOO "

" Twilight. "

" HOOOO "

" I just told you. Twilight needs your help. ( sigh ) I think I have had enough stress for one day. "

I then turned around and started to proceed back inside, until I heard voices.

" Huh ? "

I was wondering who would be out this late. Normally everypony would be inside sleeping already. My curiosity got the better of me, so I started to look around to find out who was still up and about. After a few moments, I saw two unclear figures. I quickly held my hand to my ear to try and make out who the two were and what they were talking about.

( From a distance )

" Pinkie are you really sure you want to do this ? You already helped me out way more than you needed to. "

I knew that one of the figures was Pinkie Pie. One thing I didn't know is why she would be out at night and who is the other pony she is with.

( From a distance )

" ( giggle ) C'mon Jason, I already told you. Even if we are going in the Everfree Forest, what type of friend would I be if I abandoned you at a time like this ? "

That short brief discussion hit me like a ton af bricks.

" Jason…friend…Everfree Forest ?! Wait…what's going on here. What is Jason doing back here in Ponyville ? Why is he going into the Everfree Forest with Pinkie ? "

Everything just seemed to make no sense at the moment.

" I don't get what's going on….guess the only way for me to find out what's going on, is to follow him. "

I quickly tied several quilts together, tied them to the bed and let it down the balcony. While climbing down, I gave a few more words to Owlowiscious.

" Owlowiscious, I'm going to find out what that dragon is doing here ? "

" HOOOO "

" That dragon…anyway, if Twilight asks where I am just tell her I'm in my bed or in the bathroom. "

" HOOOO "

" Twilight. "

" HOOOO "

" I just told you, Twiligh… "

In my short outburst, I accidentally let go of the rope and fell halfway down the balcony and landed in the bushes.

" Ouch, ouch, ouch ! Man that really hurt. "

After I shook off the pain, I started running in the direction Jason and Pinkie headed of to. I caught up to them just before they entered the Everfree Forest. They both just stood there, staring a the border, until Jason said something.

" You ready to find that door Pinkie ? "

" I'm ready Jason. "

" Alright then….let's get going. "

" Okie dokie lokie. "

With that, they headed in the forest. Still puzzled with what was going on, I slowly walked to the border myself.

" Why would Pinkie follow Jason to this place at night, and what is this door that Jason was talking about. Guess the best thing to do is keep an eye on them. "

I then looked at the road in front of me that led into the forest. It was dark, scary, and really unsettling which was making me have second thoughts.

" Gulp "

I took a deep breathe and entered the forest. Luckily I managed to keep out of Jason's and Pinkie's sight. Unfortunately it was a lot harder than I thought it would be to spy on them without being caught. After while following them, I started to get tired and started dozing off.

" Oh man…this is getting boring. What are they looking for? How long…..are they going to keep…looking.. "

My eyes fell shut. A few seconds later, I opened them again and tried to wake myself up.

" Alright, wake up. You need stay awake and keep an eye Jason…who I can't see anymore. "

I looked around for Jason and Pinkie, but they were nowhere to be found. It was now pretty clear that I was all alone in the dark Everfree Forest. Completely scared, I tried retracing my steps to find my way out of the forest but, I only got myself even more lost.

" This is bad. What am I going to do? I can't even tell which way I should go. "

I stopped walking and tried to calm myself down.

" Ok Spike, calm down. Your a dragon after all. You shouldn't be afraid of a bunch of trees and the dark. "

As soon as I was done talking, I heard something in the shadows.

" Um….Pinkie…is that you? "

No one answered.

" J..Jason if thats you, then please just come out so I can see you. "

There were more noises this time, but I also saw a bunch of yellow eyes. Terrified I slowly backed away from those things, as the emerged from the shadows. I have just walked right into a pack Timberwolves and judging by their growls, I was assuming that and they might be pretty hungry.

" N…N…N..Nice….d…d.d..doggies….."

They then let out a bunch of howls and without thinking, I immediately turned around and ran for my life.

* * *

[ Jason's POV ]

" Get we should call it a night Pinkie. I don't think we're going to find that door tonight. "

After walking around for a while with Pinkie, figured it would be best if we headed back to Ponyville. I really wouldn't want anything bad to happen to her.

" I'm really sorry we couldn't find it Jason. "

" No problem Pinkie. Even though we didn't find it, it was just nice to just take a walk with you. I mean, I'm walking in the forest on a peaceful night with my first real friend. How can anything mess this up for me ?"

" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH HHH "

" I just had to jinx it, didn't I ? "

Me and Pinkie turned around toes who was screaming. Before we could see who it was, it zipped past us leaving me and Pinkie spinning and dazed. We quickly got a hold of ourselves and looked the creature that was running in front of us. It was Spike. Needless to say I was confused.

" Spike what are you doing! "

"RUN NOW, TALK LATER! "

I looked at Pinkie to see if she could make any sense out of this. She however had the same confused face as I had. What could Spike have meant. We turned around to try and look at what must have frightened Spike. A second later Pinkie and I saw a pack of wild Timberwolves running toward us. Realizing why Spike was running, Pinkie and I gave each other surprised faces, let out a huge scream and started running . We quickly caught up to Spike.

" Spike what happened ?! Why are you here?! "

" I was following you?! I saw you and Pinkie talking, so I planed to follow you guys and find out why you were still here! "

" What's with the wolves?! "

" Ok, they were not part of the plan! "

After a bit more running started to see the edge of the forest. We were almost home free.

" Look guys! " Spike shouted

" I can see the houses of Ponyville, we almost made.."

Before Spike could finish his sentence he ended tripping over tree roots. Since Spike was still very small, it was a lot harder for him to hurdle over the roots than it was for me and Pinkie.

" SPIKE! " me and Pinkie shouted as the Timberwolves lunged toward Spike. Time then froze. My mind was thinking millions of thoughts at once.

" What is happening? What do I do? I gotta help Spike, but what the fuck can I do? "

Then before I could come to any conclusion, my body reacted on it's own and threw itself between the wolves and Spike. I wound up my fists, and then converted my punch to a palm strike. The next thing I knew, I was using the forcefield magic I used the other day. The wolves bounced off the forcefield and were sent flying through the trees.

" I DID IT! I CAN ACTUALLY USE THIS MAGIC NOW! "

Just when I started to get excited, the shield vanished and the wolves came back for more.

" AW GOD, DAMMIT! Spike run now! "

Spike, looked at me with so much fear in his eyes. He was just scared stiff.

" Spike get moving, or i'll eat you myself! "

Spike thankfully acknowledged my request (and threat ) and quickly ran toward Pinkie. Individually the wolves tried their best to take me down, but luckily my martial arts training gave me an edge for a while. I kicked, punched and deflected them with all I had, but fatigue quickly got to me. I couldn't take much more and I think the they knew that. After two came at me at the same time, I evaded the first one but was open to the second wolf. Knowing that I was about to get hurt, I made an attempt to strike him with a palm strike, hoping to at least push him away. As soon as my palm strike made contact with the wolf, the forcefield reappeared. I stood there in shock and soon a smile broke across my face.

" ( gasp )…( gasp )….So…a…concentrated…..palm strike…..is how I summon a magic forcefield. "

My body reached it's limit and I started to black out on the spot. I suddenly started hear a lot of noises coming from behind me and the majority of them were party noises. It was Pinkie and one of her many loud party machines. The Timberwolves, now intimated by the loud noises, started cowering and soon after, ran back into the forest. After things settled, I turned to Spike and Pinkie.

" Are you alright Spike?"

" Yeah, thanks a ton. I really thought I was done for. "

It patted Spike on the head and then turn to Pinkie.

" You….really got everything under control, don't you Pinkie. "

" You, betcha Jason. "

" Awesome…"

My eyes shut and I drifted out of consciousness and collapsed to the floor.

* * *

[ Spike's POV ]

" Oh, no! Is he alright? Is he dead ?"

" ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ…..ZZZZZZZZZZZ "

" Thank Celestia, he just sleeping. Pinkie what are we going to do. We can't just leave him here. "

" I don't know Spike. I would try and get him back to my place, but I would make to much noise trying to sneak him back into the Cake's house. "

I thought for a moment.

" Pinkie can you help me get him to the library."

" Spike, Jason says he's trying to stay out of trouble. What would happen if Twilight found him? "

" Don't worry about it. We can hide him downstairs. Twilight's schedule won't require her do go down there for a while and sneaking in with Jason won't be a problem because she is a heavy sleeper. "

" Ok Spike, sounds like a plan. "

We then both got a hold of Jason and started headed for the library.

" Um…..Pinkie where, did you get that party machine, to scare the Timberwolves? "

" ( giggle ) I keep multiple machines hidden all around town. Incase of last minute party plans. "


	5. Chapter 5

_**Dimensional Brother**_

_**Hey guys ApolloWing here. Sorry for the long wait but school for me has been a serious drag. Just the other day it turns out that some of my fellow students broke into the teachers lounge and stole 26 laptops. Crazy right. Me and SnowChime will try to post the next chapters on time so without further ado, enjoy.**_

Spike's POV

Pinkie and I started to make our way towards the library. It was still a little while, till we would be there so I decided to pick up small talk with Pinkie.

"So Pinkie, what do you know about Jason?" I asked Pinkie.

Pinkie then went from a happy face to a slight sad face. "Well, I honestly don't know much about him besides, of what he told me yesterday. "She then looked at Jason as if she was remembering something sad.

She then told me about Jason being abandoned by his parents, him not having any real friends and having to fend for himself most of himself. I couldn't help but feel sorry for Jason. The guy had a very hard life and still he seemed like such a nice guy.

We walked for a while and then I asked my next question. "Um, Pinkie? You said that he told you this yesterday. How long have you been friends with him?"

"I met him yesterday night."

"So he's been here for two days now? Great now I feel really bad."

"Why do you feel bad?" Pinkie asked me.

"Well, when Jason first came to Ponyville, we automatically thought he was a threat. He even tried asking for help and all we did was tried to put up a fight." Just thinking about it made me feel ashamed of myself.

"But Spike, you didn't do anything. You were pretty much the only one that stood up for Jason." Pinkie spat out. "Me on the other hand…"

"Opened up your home to him, while everypony still thought he was a threat? Yeah I know. How dare you do that Pinkie?" I said with a sarcastic voice. "Trust me Pinkie; there is no reason for you to be ashamed."

"Hey! How about this here? I won't feel bad about it if you don't?" Pinkie requested while turning back into her happy form.

I thought for a second. "Ok. Deal." I said then noticing that we had already reached the library. "Oh look. We're already here." Wen then opened the library.

After making sure the coast was clear we both dragged Jason into the house.

"Wait here for a second." I told Pinkie. I then slowly opened the door to the study, to find Twilight sleeping at her desk. (Thank Celestia that she was a light sleeper.)

I then returned to Pinkie who was fiddling with Jason's tail who was still sleeping.

"What are you doing?" I asked a bit confused at her actions.

"Look Spike! This looks so funny." Pinkie said, now picking up Jason's tail and droping it on the floor over and over again.

"Come on Pinkie. Help me get him into the basement. Twi is still asleep in the study." I said as we both picked up Jason and started to make our way towards the basement.

"We should try to be careful and not make too much…" With a sudden slip of the wrist both me and Pinkie then suddenly lost our grip on Jason and was left falling down the stairs.

After a few seconds of hearing a bunch of loud crashes and slams we both just stood there quietly listening to the silence and light breathing of Twilight and Jason (who apparently didn't hear any of the loud noises) who were still sound asleep.

"That was way to close." Pinkie whispered.

"Yeah." I answered.

"Hey, I'm going to be headed back to my place. See you later Spike." Pinkie then said sneaking out the front door.

"Ok. Later Pinkie." In a normal situation I actually would have asked Pinkie to help me more with Jason put I decided to stay quiet for two reasons; one because I didn't want to risk Twilight waking up and finding Pinkie here, and two because Pinkie had done enough for Jason already. That pony never did sees to amaze me.

I then went and got a pillow and a placket for Jason and brought it downstairs to him. I set up the blanket and the pillow up in the corner of the room and soon later dragged Jason to it and then left him to rest.

I then went into the study to check up on Twilight to see if she was still sleeping. As I opened the door I still saw her in the same position as I left her before and decided to put a blanket over her as well so that she wouldn't be too cold and then after that made my way upstairs to the bedroom.

"What a day." I thought to myself as I then rapped myself up in my own blanket and laid down in my basket.

Jason's POV

When I woke up I found myself on a soft little blanket in the corner of a room that I didn't remember walking into. I also for some reason felt rather soar all over my body. "Ow, my back."

I gave myself a minute to look at my environment and looked to see if I could find anything that looked semi familiar. To my surprise, I actually did find something that looked familiar. In the opposite corner of the room I saw a weird looking machine on the opposite end of the room. I think it was the machine that Twilight used on Pinkie Pie that one episode.

"Wait, why am I in Twilight's basement?" My eyes where now wide open now. "What am I doing here? Wasn't I staying at Pinkie's place?"

I thought about what happened yesterday and remember that I had passed out on the way into Ponyville. Pinkie and Spike must have brought me to Twilight's house, but what for. Could they have decided that I wasn't worth the trouble of keeping secret? If so what was I going to do? It's not like I could go anywhere else.

"No, they wouldn't do that to me… would they?" At first I thought it was impossible for me to even be in Equestria but look at where I am now. Who's to say that the ponies here would react identical to the one's on the show?

I sat there for a good ten minutes thinking what I could possibly say to not make me seem like a threat, if they were in fact still looking at me as a danger to Ponyville. Sadly nothing came to me and I came to the conclusion that if they did think I was a danger, I would just bid them farewell and try to cause as little trouble as I could. Just because they didn't like me didn't mean that I would like them any less. Thanks a big part to my little pony, I had some fun in my life back when I was a human and even if they shunned me, it wouldn't make that any less of a fact.

Five more minutes past and I heard a door from upstairs open. I quickly out of panic pretended I was asleep. I heard little footstep come down and walk towards me. "Hey Jason. Wake up." I slowly opened my eyes to see Spike looking down at me with a smile.

"Oh hey Spike. For a second I thought you were Twilight." I brushed a drop of sweat off my forehead and got into a seating position.

Spike didn't reply to my comment and just asked me a question. "How are you doing? Last night was pretty rough on you."

"Well, now that you mention it. I do remember fighting Timberwolves but why do I feel so sore?" I said rubbing my back. "It feels like I fell down a hill and landed eon a bunch of rocks at the bottom."

I looked over at Spike to see him sweating a bit. "It's probably just from the fight with the Timberwolves." He said avoiding eye contact with me.

"Yeah maybe you're right, but don't Timberwolves scratch? If that's the case why don't I have scratches?" I said as I thought about the situation.

"W-well that's not important. The important thing is, is that you're ok now." Spike quickly said trying to obviously trying to change the subject. I would have pressed the situation but I decided not to, since I didn't know where I exactly stood with Spike.

"Well what do you guys plan on doing with me?" I asked expecting to receive a harsh good-bye.

"I don't know. I was actually planning to keep you down here until we found you're home. What, did you have something planed already?" He asked looking at me.

"Wait, you haven't told Twilight about me?" I said with a surprised face.

"Oh for Luna's sake no. Twilight would most likely slay us both. I think it's better if we keep you a secret for now. You know… unless you want to let everypony know you're here?" Spike said.

Although, me being wrong would prove that I was being judgmental, part of me was glad for being wrong. I still had the only friend I ever had and if I was lucky, I would make my second friend in Spike.

"Uh, no. I think you're right with the whole secretive thing. I'm sure it's probably the best thing for now." I said confirming his theory. "Not to switch the subject but why am I here? Wasn't I staying at Pinkie's place?"

"Oh! Well it was too late at night to bring you over there so we just decided it would be easier to bring you here" He explained. He then put his hands behind his back and brought out a bowl of shiny diamonds behind his back. "Oh and I brought this."

I looked at the bowl for a few seconds. "What are those for?" I asked forgetting for a moment that I was a dragon.

"Uhm you're not hungry? I thought you might be hungry after the fight but if you're not, I'll just…" He started to say.

"Oh yeah that's right I'm a dragon! I forgot that for a second." I mumbled to myself. I was about to complain that I was hungry but my stomach beat me to the punch.

"*growl* you know what, I think I'll take you up on that offer." I said grabbing a small diamond out of the bowl. I then looked at it and studied it.

"What's wrong?" Spike asked me with a worried look on his face. "If you don't want diamonds I guess we can share my ruby."

"What, no. I'm fine with diamonds, but thank you for the offer." I said turning my attention back to the diamond.

I very slowly then started to put the diamond in my mouth and with all my courage decided to bite it as hard as I could, to hear a loud crunch. To my surprise though I found that the loud crunch was not my teeth but the diamond I had had in my mouth. I continued to chew on my snack until I then realized that Spike was staring at me as if he wanted to ask a question. I decided to finish chewing and swallow.

"Dude. You can have a seat if you want?" I said gesturing him to have a seat beside me. "And while you're at it help me kill some of these diamonds."

"But those are yours, I couldn't." Spike said waving his hands.

"Spike, just sit down and eat." I said to him.

After eating with Spike for a short while I then still noticed that he looked like he still had something on his mind. "Hey, something on your mind?"

Spike took a moment to take a deep breath before speaking. "Well, while I was walking with Pinkie Pie yesterday, I asked her what she knew about you and…"

"And?"

"Well is it true that you grew up by yourself most of your life. I mean without parents and everything?" He asked trying not to sound like he was barging in on my personal life.

"Well it's not that I didn't know my parents. I actually lived with them until I was old enough to live on my own and then that's when they left me." I explained.

"So they just left you all alone?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"You know, I didn't know my parents either." Spike said letting out a long sigh. I could tell talking about his parents was a hard thing to do for him.

"Well I guess we're in the same boat." I let out with a small chuckle trying to lighten the mood.

"No. We're not." Spike said in a plain tone. "I might not have had my parents with me but I at least still had someone that cared for me. You on the other hand didn't have anybody to care about you."

Spike then looked at the floor with a sad face. Was this baby dragon actually feeling sorry for me? I guess I still wasn't used to receiving pity. I didn't like where this was going so I decided to make a mood changer. I bunch Spike in the leg.

"Ow. What was that for?" Spike asked rubbing his leg.

"Come on dragon boy. What's with the long face? Dragon up." I told him putting on the most arrogant and proud face I could. (This was really hard considering that I had never let myself have self-confidence before.)

"Man, whatever dude." Spike said looking in the opposite direction. After a few seconds of looking away he finally turned his gaze back to me with a small smile.

A few minutes past where we just talked about random things and Spike even told me that he would maybe like to study the power of friendship like Twilight is doing at the moment. It was finally my turn to ask a question.

"Hey Spike, I know this is going to sound weird, but how do we breathe fire" I asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, how do dragons breathe fire?"

"I still don't know what you're trying to ask me." Spike said now completely frustrating me.

I snapped. "I don't know how to breathe fire ok. I never learned how."

He looked at me for a while with a stunned expression. "But didn't you breathe fire when Apple Jack tried to lasso you?"

"Complete luck. I wasn't even thinking when I did it. That was actually my first time breathing fire." I said simply still a bit embarrassed.

Spike was silent for a moment until he finally got up. "Well I guess there's no time like the present." I got up as well. "Well let's see what you got. Try it right now."

"Spike, that's what I've been trying to tell you. I don't know how to." I said now completely humiliated.

"So you're telling me you have absolutely have no idea about breathing fire? Not even a little bit?"

"Look, are you going to teach me, yes or no?"

"Ok let me think of ware to start."

"How about telling me what you know about where the fire comes from. That seems like a good place to start." I suggested.

"Yeah you're right."

For the next ten minutes, Spike explained to me that fire was being contained in my stomach and that eating crystals, diamonds and etc. actually revived it within my body. After a while of just standing there and listening we decided that it was time for me to give it a try.

"You ready Jason?" He asked.

"Yeah I guess."

"Remember. You need to summon the fire out of your stomach. Try to visualize it, if you think it will help." Spike said like one of those trainers on TV.

I then concentrated and tried to visualize the fire in my stomach. I took a deep breath and blew a large amount of fire out of my mouth.

"Whoa!" Spike said taking a few steps away from by fire.

I then closed my mouth which halted the fire. "Didn't see that coming." It then came to my mind that I was down here in the basement with Spike for a while now and I didn't even know what time it was. "Hey Spike, do you know what time it is?"

Spike snapped out of his little fascinated gaze when I asked him the question. "Oh snap. Twilight's probably wondering where I have been the whole entire morning. I should get upstairs." Spike then ran back towards the stairs.

"Hey Spike."

"What?"

"Thanks for… well… you know… everything."

He then gave me a small smile looking back at me. "No problem Jason. What are friends for." He then walked up stairs and closed the door behind him.

When Spike left I was felling both happy and sad. I was happy that I had made another friend and the fact that both Pinkie and him didn't tell anyone that I was here just confirmed that both of them where true friends. I was sad though because once again I was being left alone. Why was I getting so needy? I wasn't usually like this. I then decided it would be best to think positive. "Well, I got my first two friends already and that's two more friends than I had back on earth." Just then I noticed that even though I pretty much did nothing, the whole entire time Spike was here I was still a bit tired and still sore. "Maybe I should take a nap." I then laid back down on my little resting blanket and decided to go back to sleep.

(Sometime later)

After a while of sleeping I finally woke up from my long nap. "*yawn* I can't remember the last time I took a nap just for the hell of it." I said while stretching out my arms.

"Wonder what time it is?" I asked myself laying back down putting my hand behind my head. I figured it would be a bit late, considering that II had stayed in bed for a while now. "I wonder what I should do in the meantime."

I thought for a second. "Maybe I should try practicing my magic? I know how to summon it now. On second thought, maybe not." It would be way too risky. If someone would sense my magic while I was down here and came to check what it was, there's no telling what they might do if they found me. I mean sure, I would possibly have two friends vogue for me but I doubt that would be enough to get Ponyville to trust me. So I decided to just wait till Spike would show up again.

Like on cue, I then heard the door from upstairs open. "Hey you ok down there?" I heard Spike ask from upstairs.

"Yeah I'm good." I answered.

Spike then came down stairs. "Hey Twilight went out to take a walk and gave me the rest of the day off. If you think you're up for it, how would you like a late afternoon tour of Ponyville?"

Thinking that I wouldn't get a better chance to get out of the house I jumped at the idea and we headed upstairs. Being in a room besides the basement felt a bit weird for me. I know I had only been in there a day but it still made me feel a small chill. Plus I had to close my eyes when the sunlight hit my eyes.

"Hey how long was I down there?" I asked while rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

"You were down there all day. Did you fall back to sleep?" He asked as he poked his head out the front door.

"Yeah. Anything good happen to you today?" I asked as I looked around the library getting a better look at each detail. "Wow. This place is huge and kind of pretty in a nerdy type of way."

"Uh… thanks? And no. Besides talking to you, nothing interesting has happened today." Spike then turned around to look at me and caught me looking around the house. "Come on. We should probably hurry up."

Sneaking through Ponyville wasn't exactly what I thought it was going to be like. Don't get me wrong. All of the classic stuff where there. Hiding in bushes, hiding from ponies and a few close calls where a pony almost saw us where all there. I just wasn't expecting to be doing all of this with Spike in the bushes with me.

"Spike, why are you hiding again?" I asked. "Doesn't everypony here know you already?"

"I'm hiding in here with you so just in case somepony gets to curious, I can quickly jump out there for creating a diversion."

"Oh. I guess that makes sense."

"I just have one question for you though." Spike whispered.

"Ok. What is it?"

"What are we going to tell them if we get caught?"

"… I thought YOU had a plan for that already?"

"Why should I have a plan?"

"Wait, come down. Let's think." A few seconds past. "Well I guess the easiest thing to say would be that we're related." I suggested.

"Oh that sounds cool. Yeah let's say that." Spike said liking the idea so much that he was quietly clapping his hands.

"Remember though. We're trying not to be seen here. Got that?"

"Yeah I know. So where do you want to go first?"

I took another moment to think about a location that I would've liked to go and I said the first thing that came into my mind. "How about Sweet Apple Acres?"

"Sweet Apple Acres it is." Spike answered.

(At Sweet Apple Acres)

After a while of playing another round of hide in the bush with Spike we eventually got to the entrance of Apple Acres.

"Well here we are." Spike said getting out of the bush we were in and made a dramatic hand gesture towards the big farm in front of us that was shining in the light of a beautiful sunset.

"Huh, it looks really pretty in the sunset." I said as I stayed in the bushes slightly poking my head out to get a better view of the sunset.

"Yeah, I know. If you ask me, the farm is probably the main attraction to Ponyville." He agreed.

"Hey Spike!" said a voice coming from the farm. I quickly put my head back in the bushes while Spike just stood there frozen stiff. When I looked through a small crack in the bushes I then saw that the voice that me and Spike heard was Apple Jack and Fluttershy coming to great Spike.

"Oh, hey guys." Spike greeted.

"Spike what are you doing here this late?" Applejack asked him.

"Uh, I could ask you two the same thing." Spike quickly replied. I slapped my hand on my forehead. Did he not realize how stupid that question was?

"Spike, I live here and Fluttershy is here because she was helping me with gathering apples." Applejack answered now putting the spotlight back on Spike.

"Oh yeah. Forgot that for a moment."

"Well now you know what I'm doing here. So what's your excuse?"

Spike thought for a good excuse. "What I can't come over to my friend's farm to say hello and offer my assistance?" He said looking hurt.

"Aww. That's so nice of you Spike. Do you want to help with gathering the rest of the apples? Me and A.J where just taking a small break from working." Fluttershy said looking at Spike like it was the kindest thing she had ever seen. "Oh, you know, if it's ok with Applejack and all." She quickly added.

"Well I guess another set of hooves… I mean claws wouldn't hurt. Plus Applebloom will be happy to see you. It will make it less of a chore for her." Applejack said turning around to head back towards the farm with Fluttershy quickly fallowing leaving Spike behind.

Spike quickly looked at me in the bush I was hiding in. "Well go already. Too late to back out now." I whispered out of the bush.

"Hey Spike. You com'in?" Applejack yelled from further away. Spike gave me one last look and ran off to join the others.

"This keeps on getting better and better." I said moving from bush to bush fallowing Spike.

After a while from jumping bush to bush they finally decided to stop and talk. "Thank Celestia. I was starting to run out of bushes." I saw that two other ponies had joined the party. It was Big Macintosh and Applebloom. Big Macintosh went over to Fluttershy and Applejack while Applebloom went over to greet Spike.

"Hey Spike. Nice to see you again." Applebloom said with a smile. "You're just in time to help with the last of the buckets."

"Nice to see you to Applebloom." Spike said giving Applebloom a generous smile.

"Ok. This is how we're going to do it. I'll start at the end of the farm and bring them to the center, where you will then bring them to Big Macintosh who will be waiting for you." Applebloom said with her head held high, apparently very proud of her idea.

"Uh, ok." Spike said shrugging to the idea. Applebloom then started to make her way to a bucket that was located at the very edge of the farm near the woods.

I don't know why but her going over there made me uneasy and once I saw Spike was feeling uneasy as well that didn't help my paranoia. I decided to keep my eye on Applebloom. She had just reached the bucket furthest away and was about to pick it up until I saw her suddenly look in the direction of the woods.

"Just walk away Applebloom." I said to myself. "Get away from there." She was getting way to close to the forest for my liking.

"Hey Applebloom what's the hold up?" Spike yelled at Applebloom trying to get her attention. Sadly it didn't work. Applebloom was still staring at the woods.

What happened next was unpredictable. Applebloom let out a loud scream and started to run away from the forest and towards the farm. After she ran for a little bit I could now see what was chasing her. It was a pack of Timberwolves.

"Help me!" Applebloom yelled trying to out run the Timberwolves. It was hopeless though. Give them a few seconds and they would eventually catch up to her.

"Applebloom." Applejack yelled as her and the two other ponies where now running towards Applbloom.

Spike then looked at me. "What should we do?" He said panicked.

"Do you really need to ask?" I said jumping out of the bushes on all four of my legs and started to race towards Applebloom as well.

While I was running I thought about two things: One, what was I doing playing hero? I was trying to keep a low profile and if I did this my cover would be blown. Two, why was I running on all four of my legs? I didn't even think about it, it just happened. Well I guess it didn't matter in the long run. With that I put away all doubts that I had and sprinted towards Applebloom. With a flash I past Applejack and the others and was cradling Applebloom in my hands staring sown the Timberwolves.

"YOU?" I heard Applejack say from behind me.

I quickly turned around. "Listen, you can yell at me all you want but do you think you can do it at a better time?" With that said I then tossed Applebloom towards Big Macintosh (who I guess wasn't expecting that) and crashed into him sending them both to the floor.

I quickly turned around to engage the Timberwolves who were now out of their state of shock. With that the first two lunged at me and I quickly summoned my force field and they crashed into it. The next one came from my side and tackled me and we both went to the floor. "Dang it, you guys are annoying." I said as I kicked the Timberwolve in the stomach and pushed him of me. Once I got up I saw them regrouping. I had to end this soon. I was starting to become to predictable and I wouldn't be able to hold them of for long.

"Come on Jason." I heard Spike yell from behind me.

Looking at the little dragon reminded me of what he had taught me back at Twilight's house. I took one last look at the Timberwolves who were getting ready for another attack. I took a deep breath and let go a huge wave of fire surrounding them. When they were visible again all of them no longer had their leaves or scary looking barks/furs and they all looked scared, but still weren't retreating so I decided I would make I final statement to wish them good-bye. I let out a huge dragon roar that then sent the Timberwolves running and wining back into the forest.

I then heard someone walk up behind me. "That was the coolest thing I ever saw." I turned around to find out it was Spike. "They were like 'bark', and then you were like 'haya'." He said now fighting the air. I was more than embarrassed about the way he was acting. I would have loved to hear more, but that's when I noticed the Apples and Fluttershy coming towards us. I quickly made a serious face.

"So I guess the cat's out of the bag. What are you guys going to do to me now?" I asked Applejack.

"We're going to do the same thing that any other pony should do right now." Apple Jack said.

"But he saved Applebloom?" Spike said worried.

"It still don't matter Spike." Applejack said keeping a her pokerface.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Hey guys. Older Beachbro. Snowchime here. Sorry for the small delay. Hurricane Sandy cut of my Wifi for a bit but this bitch won't stop me from publishing the new chapter for you guys. Hope you guys enjoy it. Oh..before I forget, Happy Birthday Apollowing! XD I would have called, but I had to work at times when you weren't home.**_

* * *

After saving Applebloom, I was brought to the Apple house to receive judgement. Moments later I was feeling a tremendous amount of pain in my stomach that was being caused by Applejack.

" Applejack….please…stop. I..I can't take anymore. " I pleaded

" What ? Don't tell me your already done. We haven't even gotten started yet. I thought y'all dragons could handle a lot more. "

Trying to bring and end to my pain, I shot a desperate " Help me " glare to Spike and Fluttershy.

" Um…Applejack….maybe we should give him a moment. " Fluttershy muttered

" Think ?! " yelled Spike. We **_need_** to give him a moment or else we're going to kill him. "

" You sure you can't take anymore Jason ? "

" …No…can't take any more…pie.. "

I pushed the five pies that AJ offered me back to her and the plopped my upper body on the table. Applejack then looked at me with a disappointed look.

" What's wrong sugarcube ? My Apple pies ain't to your likin' ? "

" It's not that Applejack. " I muttered

" It's just thad I had some diamonds, gems and rubies not that long ago and I guess that kind of spoiled my appetite ."

" Then why didn't you say so before ? "

Still struggling to lift my head ,I managed to turn my head to Applejack before letting it fall back on the table.

" One….I didn't want to be rude, and two…you didn't even give me the chance to do that. "

" What ya mean by that ? "

" Well…." Spiked started

" …right after that awkward moment of silence, after the Timberwolves, you were all over him, thanking him for saving Applebloom as much as you could, brought him into the house, shoved all this food in front of him and kept on thanking him. "

" Well….I guess I may have overdone it , but can you really blame me. You just saved my little sis, from them Timberwolves. After the way we treated ya' , I would not have expected ya' to do what ya' did there. You sure you don't want more pie ? "

" Fluttershy…" Spike whispered

" Why don't you say anything to Jason. You haven't traded any words with him so far. C'mon give him something to talk about before Applejack ends up killing him. "

She looked at Spike with a surprised look, and retreated behind her mane.

" I..I don't know Spike. I wouldn't even know what to say or talk about….and..on top of that…he still scares me. "

After receiving another suffocating round of gratitude from Applejack, she left the table and went into the kitchen, leaving me with the rest of her family, Fluttershy , Spike and a moment to breathe. I managed to pick myself back up and sit properly. There was an awkward silence and just for a brief moment…..I was wondering when Applejack would come back and break the silence.

" Something….please happen. " I whispered to myself.

Just a second later Applebloom got off her chair and started walking towards me.

" Everything alright Applebloom ? " I asked.

She gave me a brief nod.

" I know ya might be tired of hearing it, but thank you very much for saving me. I wound't even want to imagine what might have happened if ya weren't there. "

I chuckled, and gave her a friendly smile.

" No problem kiddo. I'm just glad your safe. "

" By the way Mr. Dragon, what were you doing near our farm ? " Granny Smith asked

" It's just Jason ma'am, and Spike was giving me a tour of Ponyville. "

" Then it was a lucky coincidence that you came along when you did, thank Celestia. Isn't that right big Mac? "

" Eeeeeup "

" So how are you liking it here in Ponyville Jason ? " Applebloom asked with a cute and curious smile.

" I haven't had a real chance to freely roam around Ponyville Applebloom. I was trying to stay hidden, so me and Spike were sneaking from bush to bush. "

" Why would you even need to stay hidden? Your the neatest dragon I ever seen. "

" COUGH " COUGH " went Spike.

" Oh…..apart from Spike of course. " said Applebloom as she gave an embarrassed smile, while Spike approved of her acknowledgment.

I chuckled and continued to make my concerns aware.

" Unfortunately, Applebloom not everyone….."

" Everyone? questioned Applebloom " Don't you mean everypony ? "

I rolled my eyes and went on.

" Everypony is not as adventurous as you. I figured that if I showed myself in broad daylight, everypony in Ponyville would consider me a threat and want me out of town. "

" You really think so? " asked Applebloom with a disappointed face.

" He's right sis. " Applejack came out of the kitchen with her head hanging down in shame.

" When Jason came into town for the first time , he was looking for me and my friends. When we saw him, we acted without thinking and expected the worst from him. "

Fluttershy lifted her head and spoke.

" Now that I actually think about it, we were doing more damage than we thought Jason would. We misjudged him without letting him have a chance to defend himself, but he just accepted it and left. "

The atmosphere in the room was starting to get depressing, so I thought for a moment on how to improve the mood. Besides, looking at my favorite ponies getting depressed in front of my eyes was killing me inside.

" Applejack, Fluttershy listen. It's in the past now. I can understand what was going through your heads at the moment and to be honest, I would have done the same thing. I'm willing to forgive if you two are willing to forget. "

As I looked at them , I could see how they were trying to cheer up, but to not much avail.

" I'm gonna regret saying this. " I whispered to myself

" If you guys really want to make it up to me…than can you just give me some…..more Apple… "

Before I could finish my sentence, Applejack dashed away and dashed back with a stack of pies and placed them in front of me.

"…..pie…thanks AJ. "

" Nah sugar cube…..thank you. " Applejack said with a new and joyful smile.

About ten minutes later, the mood changed from mildly depressing to joyful and moved from the dining room to the living room.

" So what do you plan to do now Jason. " Applebloom asked me.

" Don't know. I still have a feeling it would be best to stay out of sight."

" That would be much safer. " Spike added " Celestia only knows how Twilight and Rainbowdash are going to react when they find out that we have been hiding you under their noses. "

" I see what ya mean there Spike. This would be really difficult to explain everything to everypony , especially Twi and Dash." Applejack said with dismay

" Well me and Spike should be off now. I need to try and sneak back in Twilights basement and Spike needs to get to bed on time. "

Spike gave me a irritated glare.

" What are you trying to say Jason? "

" I'm just saying that a certain baby dragon needs his sleep. "

" So your calling me a baby? "

" Well….yeah pretty much. "

" I'm not a baby Jason, and I'm nowhere near ( yawn )…tired. "

" Yeah…" I said as I raised an eyebrow.

Spikes failed attempt to seem more mature, pretty much proved that we needed to get moving.

" Ok, AJ we're leaving now. Thanks for the pies and I would appreciate it if you kept the fact of me being here a secret. "

" Sure thing sugar. Just make sure to say goodbye to Applebloom and Fluttershy. "

" Will do, c'mon Spike. "

As we headed for the door, we were approached by Fluttershy and Applebloom.

" Ya'll leaving already ? " Applebloom ask with big puppy dog eyes.

" Yep, sorry kiddo. We have to get Spike home. "

" Awwww "

" Believe me Applebloom, I would love to stay a bit longer, but I'll definitely be back soon. C'mon give me a hug. "

Applebloom hopped into my arms and gave me a loving hug. At that moment I felt a wave of cuteness wash over me. ( Don't Judge me. You would feel the same way if you got hugged by one of these ponies. )

" Once again Jason, thanks for saving me today. I cant wait to talk to you again. "

" I'm looking forward to it Applebloom. I also hope I will be able to talk to you a bit more next time Fluttershy ."

I quickly made eye contact with Fluttershy and as I expected, she hid behind her mane again.

" L….Likewise " she stuttered

" My god, she is just so adorable " I thought to myself.

Fighting the tremendous urge to hug the cuteness out of Fluttershy, we all suddenly heard the front door to the Apples house open.

" Stop it Pinkie! "

"…Oh no…" I muttered

The door then swung open and there stood Pinkie, trying to block the path from Twilight, Rarity and Rainbowdash.

" Pinkie we all heard that roar coming from here. " Twilight said in a irritated tone.

" If I didn't know any better Pinkie, I would say that it seemed like you were trying to stall or something. " Rainbow then suggested

" What…me stalling? Now why would do that ?"

" We would have no idea Pinkie, now please move. We need to make sure Applejack is ok. "

Without wasting any more time, Twilight levitated Pinkie Pie out of the way and entered the room that we were all in.

" Applejack, it's me Twilight. I just came here to check on you guys after hearing that roar 30 minutes ag… "

Twilight was now looking at me with the same look she had the first time she saw me. Rarity and Rainbow soon followed and saw me. I just hope it won't end up like last time.

" What are you doing here ! " Twilight shouted

Rainbowdash then hopped into a offensive stance.

" It's obvious, isn't it? He's trying to kidnap Applebloom. Don't worry, I'm on it. "

With that, she bolted toward me and it looked like she was still upset about what happened last time. Regrettably for me, I could not do a Judo toss due to the fact that I was holding Applebloom. I accepted the fact that I was about to get knocked the fuck out, but I could at least brace Applebloom for impact. After making sure she was ok, there was only one thing on my mind.

" Aww Dammit "

* * *

[ Spike's POV ]

*CRASH*

Rainbow ended up sending Applebloom flying out of Jason's hand and sent Jason flying against the wall.

" Applebloom are you ok ? " Rainbowdash asked.

" Yeah I am but….."

" Good, now to deal with this creep. "

Jason was on the ground with his back up against the wall looking like he was about to pass out. This had to stop.

" RAINBOWDASH STOP! "

" Why ? "

Me, Fluttershy, Pinkie and the Apple Family jumped in front of Jason to try and protect him.

" Oh look. How did my dragon statue get here? " asked Pinkie in a very very desperate attempt to protect Jason.

" …Don't…..think…it..will work Pinkie…." Jason then fell unconscious.

" Leave Jason alone. He wasn't doing anything wrong. " Applebloom shouted .

" Thats right. Look, this is just a big misunderstanding "

The Three just looked at us with, confusion.

" Misunderstanding…dragon statue..what in Equestria are you guys talking about. ? " Twilight asked. " Can someone please explain whats going on here? "

While me and Pinkie explained the current events, Fluttershy was attending to Jason. Rainbow must have gotten him good, because he kept on slipping in and out of it, while saying some stuff about Fluttershy being a beautiful goddess of death and cuteness and also saying that he must have taken something called….Marijuana…whatever. He's a weird dragon but he seems like a really decent guy.

" So your telling me that this dragon has been living here in Ponyville for the last two days ? " Rainbowdash asked.

" And..he saved you and Applebloom from Timberwolves?" Twilight asked in disbelief. " Applejack, did he really do all that? "

" Girls would I ever lie to you? "

" I suppose not, but we still need to figure out what we are going to do with him. "

" Well first things first, we should let him rest. He sure had to deal with a lot today and finish it off in a pretty rotten way." I then glared at Rainbowdash, and so did the rest of us who supported Jason.

" He said he was trying to keep out of sight, so he can stay in our barn for a while. " Applejack suggested

" Hmm, I don't know...I still don't really trust him. "

" Me neither. " said Rainbowdash

" I'll keep a eye on him for tonight. " I said

" Spike, are you sure? "

" Of course Twilight. "

" Fine…but be sure to come back home, first thing in the morning. Got it ? "

" Yep "

" Alright then, it's settled. Big Mac can you help carry Jason to the barn ? "

" Eeeeup "

Later on in the barn

Everyone went home and I was still trying to take all of todays excitement in. Not only did this dragon save us, but I gotta admit, he looked pretty cool doing it. The night was warm and I slowly found myself starting to doze off. Seconds later I heard hoofsteps approaching.

" Spike, are ya still up. "

I recognized that voice. It was Applebloom

" Yeah, just barely " I whispered

She then came out of the shadows and sat next to a sleeping Jason.

" So, Spike what can you tell me about him ? " she curiously asked.

" Other than his name and a little about his past, not that much. "

" Really…shoot. "

" Why do you ask? "

" No reason. Just curious is all. Spike are all other dragons like him? "

" Not even close, Applebloom. Jason is one of the rarest dragons I have ever seen. He acts, fights and even talks a lot more differently then all of the other dragons I have ever met and almost all of them were jerks. " I said while grabbing an extra blanket that Applejack gave me.

" Anyway….( yawn ), I think we should get some sleep. "

" Yeah. I guess I should head back to the house and….."

All of a sudden we heard a howling in the distance.

*HOOOOOOOOWLLLL*

Before I knew it, me and Applebloom curled up and cowered right next to Jason.

" M..maybe I should stay here tonight. If them T…Timberwolves come back, J…Jason will protect us. " Applebloom stuttered.

" S..sounds like a good idea. "

We then cowered even closer to Jason as our fears subsided and our eyes closed.


	7. Note

Note:

Hey guys this is Snowchime. I got some bad news. I was just informed by my family back in germany, that Apollowing has been in the hospital since yesterday. The reason I just found out about this now, is because I missed a call on my cellphone yesterday due to work ( They can call me from germany, but I can't call back ) and my aunt ( who's been on me about every little fucking thing ) forgot to mention that my mother called and wanted to try and inform me that my little brother is in the hospital. Just got done talking to our father Silverhoof and he told me it is nothing serious. ( Thank Celestia and Luna ) However he will be will be in the hospital for a few more day. Ok…..time for some good news. Before Apollowing went to the hospital, he was already done typing up chapter 7, but wasn't able to publish it due to the fact that Microsoft Word was acting up. It's up and running again and as soon as he gets out Apollowing is going to publish chapter 7. My chapter is almost done so by Monday you guys will have 2 new chapters.

Thanks for your time and patience guys. Please be sure to wish my little brother a speedier ( if thats even a real word X) ) recovery and lets give him a warm welcome back.


	8. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

As I woke my eyes where still closed and I felt a light throbbing across my head. "Uh… where am I?" I opened my eyes to find myself in a barn (most likely the Apple's barn). I also felt two small figures laying next to me. I turned my head to see Spike curled up in a ball on my left and Applebloom curled up on my right.

"Awwww… isn't that cute" I thought, trying not to wake both of them with my chuckling. I slowly got up and started to make my way towards the door. I turned around to look at the cute sight once more. In all honesty, I actually felt somewhat sad that I was leaving the two of them like that, but I turned back towards to the door and walked out.

Once I had left the barn, I felt the sun hit my eyes and the small headache get a little bit worse. I started to look around. When I past the corner of the barn I then saw the Apple's house! "I should probably say good morning. Oh almost forgot. I should probably still try to stay hidden." I then started to sneak my way over there.

As soon as I got to the porch and was about to knock on the door it then flung open to show a yawning Applejack. "Well good morning Apple Jack. Somepony sleep good?"

"Shouldn't ah be ask' in you that?" She said with a small smile. "Well what are you do'in up so early?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Two things: One, I wanted to ask if I could use your bathroom to freshen up and two, I wanted to ask if you had any work that needed to be done here?"

She looked at me stunned for a second. " Work ?"

"You know things you do to earn money. Of course I would be doing it voluntarily. No pay needed." I said, trying to imitate somebody picking up something heavy.

She rolled her eyes. "I know what work is. It's just…"

"What?"

"Not to sound rude, but aren't dragon's usually lazy and greedy?",she said while looking at me apologetically. I knew she didn't mean any harm by what she said.

"Applejack I think we both know that I'm anything but a normal dragon."

"Ain't gonna disagree with yah there. Personally I think that's a good thing though." We were both silent for a while. "The bathroom is upstairs, first door on your right."

"Thanks Applejack." I started to make my way up stairs when I heard Applejack yell something after me. "And for peeks sake, just call me AJ. No need to be so formal around here."

" If you say so AJ ." I opened the door Apple Jack said I should open. I then walked into the bathroom and splashed my face with cold water.

I walked downstairs and out the door where Applejack was waiting for me. "So Jason, you have any experience in apple bucking?"

"Not really, but I'm sure I'll be able to help with something."

"Well its harvesting season now so I guess you could help gather all the apples."

We started to walk towards the trees when I then noticed something. "Hey, where's Big Macintosh?"

"Well, we decided we would try to work in shifts this season. Last year, I ended up trying to do it all by myself and winded up stressing myself out. Good thing my friends where there to give me a hoof." She said looking at the sun.

"That's right can't believe I forgot about that episode." I thought to myself while walking.

"Well, anyway here's how we'll do it. I'll buck the trees and you bring the buckets to the barn. Ok?" She asked.

"No prob, AJ." With that we set to work.

**[Spike's POV]**

I was woken up by a light breeze brushing up against my back that made me shiver. "Huh. What. Where am I?" I quickly sat up and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. "Oh yeah, I'm at Apple Acres but where's Jason?"

As soon as I finished asking my question I heard somepony waking up behind me. I turned around and saw Applebloom. "Oh! Morning Applebloom . "

"Morning Spike . Hey! Where is Jason?"

"I don't know. He must have gotten up before us and left."

"Where do you think he went? Isn't he trying to stay hidden?" She said getting up.

"I doubt he left the farm. He's probably outside somewhere." I then got up and followed Applebloom outside. We opened the barn doors and my eyes were hit with the light of the sun.

"If I was Jason, where would I be?" I asked out load. Applebloom looked at me and shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know. I just met him yesterday. What is he most likely to do on a farm?" Applebloom asked still doing some thinking of her own.

"If I was Jason, I probably would ask Applejack for some work." I said.

"Ok. So let's go look for Applejack." We started to make our way towards her house. While walking we started to talk.

"So...Applebloom ? What do you think about Jason? I mean, why do you think he's here?"

She looked at me for a second, then looked away again. "I don't know. What do you think?"

"I don't know either. I would love to just accept Jason and live a normal life but, something in me is telling me that … I can't really explain it." I said with a sigh.

Applebloom looked at me for a second. "Eh, oh well. Come on, we need to find Applejack." We got to the Apple's front door. Applebloom opened the door and then called for her older sister. " Hey Applejack, you here sis ?"

After waiting for a few seconds we were then answered. "Nnnope."

" Oh, Big Macintosh! Have you seen Applejack or Jason? We here wondering where he might have gone?"

Big Mac nodded his head and then pointed outside the door we had just left opened. "Eeyup." I looked out the door to see Jason walking back towards the barn.

"Thanks Big Mac, see you later " ,Applebloom said. We then ran out the door in the direction Jason had gone in. We jogged for a while until Jason finally came into sight.

"There you are. We were looking for you." I said.

"Oh, sorry guys. Did I make you worry?" Jason asked with a bucket full of apples in it.

"No of course not. I knew right of the bat that you wouldn't do anything stupid." I said looking up to Jason with admiration.

"Uh… thanks, I guess." Jason then put down the bucket next to the barn door and turned back to us.

"So, what does Apple Jack have you doing?" Applebloom asked smiling at Jason.

"Nothing much, just gathering apples. You know. Nothing but small chores since I need to stay hidden."

"Oh no I forgot." I yelled slapping my hand against my forehead. "I was supposed to meet Twilight this morning. I gotta go. See you guys later." I ran towards the town and tried not to think about what Twilight would do if I didn't show up soon.

As soon as I got to the library I opened the door and called for Twilght. " Twilight are you there. I'm home."

"There you are Spike. I was beginning to think that something had gone wrong. Did he do anything to you? Are the Apple's ok? Did he run away?" She asked looking me over for any signs of injuries.

"I'm fine Twilight, he didn't do anything." I said reassuring her.

"Are you sure, maybe he put a amnesia spell on you. He can use magic. It is a possibility you know. Maybe we should…"

"Twilight, I don't think helping with apple gathering is anything close to using magic." I said confused.

"WHAT he helped with apple gathering?" She yelled.

Uh yeah, why is that a bad thing?"

"Spike if he even got anywhere near the Apple's, he could have put something in the apples. We need to…" She stoped for a second to look at me.

I was looking at her like she was a crazy pony. "Twilight, you should calm down. Don't you remember the time you didn't send a letter to the princess and freaked out because of it?"

"Yeah, but.."

"And what exactly came from it?" Twilight looked at me in disbelief. She turned around and returned to her desk that was full of books. "Do I even want to know what you're doing?"

"I'm doing research on dragons, but I'm afraid we don't have a lot of books on dragon in the library." She said. I wasn't that surprised by her statement.

She just stood there for a little bit, doing nothing. "Well I'm going to try to find something on dragons. I know we should have at least one book about them. I'm afraid I have nothing for you to do at the moment, so you can have the rest of the day off." She walked over to her desk sinking into another one of her books.

"Oh, ok Twilight. I'll be off now." I said running out of the door and heading back towards Apple Acres. As soon as I got deep enough into the acre, I saw Jason siting by an apple tree with his eyes closed. "Oh this is a perfect opportunity." I thought , sneaking over getting ready to scare him.

I soon as I was a foot away, Jason opened his eyes and raised his hands in the air yelling, "BOO!" I jumped backwards with a loud squeak.

He laughed for a while untill answering ;"Now that was funny."

"How did you?" I asked, to quickly be answered.

"Just because my eyes are closed, doesn't mean I'm asleep Spike. I used it in school all the time. Like there was this one time…"

"You were in school?" I asked opening my eyes wide. "I didn't know dragons went to school! Especially teenage dragons! " I said being reminded of the time I went on the dragon migration.

"Um, well.. exactly!" he stuttered. We both heard galloping and turned around to see Applebloom coming in our direction.

"Oh Applebloom. Nice to see you again, is something wrong?" Jason asked, avoiding my question. That, I thought was a bit odd, but if he didn't want to talk about it I wouldn't force him to.

"Applejack wanted you to come home and take a break. She said you deserved something to eat."

"Ok. I'm on my way." Jason said getting up with a happy smile on his face.

"Did he really like their cooking that much? Last time I remember him eating Applejack's food, he was begging her to stop feeding him. Oh well." I thought to myself.

"As for you Spike, I was wondering if you wanted to come to the next Cuitemark Crusaders meeting. Don't tell the other's I said this but I think we're starting to run out of ideas."

I thought about it for a second. "Oh sure why not. Twilight gave me the rest of the day off anyway and I would rather listen in on your meeting then watch Jason shove food in his mouth." I said with a laugh.

Jason made a dramatic pose and put his claw on his forehead while saying, "Why I never. I do apologize if you don't know what true art is." We all had a good laugh after that.

Jason waved goodbye to Applebloom and me as he walked towards the house. "So, where are we going for the meeting?" I asked.

"We're going to our secret tree house but before we go you need to promise that you won't tell anypony where it is and promise not to go in on your own." She said glaring at me.

"I promise." I said bluntly.

"Pinkie promise?"

"I Pinkie promise, not to tell anypony about your secret clubhouse and to go inside by myself . Happy now?"

"Yeah, I'm good. Come on." We walked for a while until we got to the clubhouse and entered to find two other fillies there. Scootaloo and Sweetiebell.

"Hi Applebloom, hi Spike." Sweetiebell said with a smile. "How are you two doing?"

"Hey, wait a second. What is Spike doing here? This is a secret club house." She said glaring at me.

"Don't worry. I made him Pinkie promise not to tell anypony about this place."

"Hm. Ok. If you say so Applebloom." Scootaloo said coming down. "Back to the main reason we're here. What do we want to try to get our Cuitemarks in today?"

"Wouldn't it be best just to wait?" I thought to myself looking up at the ceiling.

"Looks like you have an idea Spike. How about it? You got any ideas?" Applebloom said putting me on the spot.

"Umm well. I was just thinking how hard you guys have been trying to get your Cuitemarks and I was thinking, maybe it wouldn't hurt to take a break. You know, just relax for a day or two." I said with a quiet voice. "It's just my opinion though. There no reason to fallow it."

"Relax a day? I don't know." Scootaloo said not warming up to the idea.

"I think it's a great idea. I welcome a day where we don't get covered in tree sap." Sweetiebell said with a smile.

"Me too." Applebloom said. "Plus it will give us a chance to get to catch up on things. Like just yesterday, a pack of Timberwolves came to Apple Acres and almost hunted me down."

I held my breath. I had to change the subject. It was way too risky to talk about Jason at this time. "Uh hey what do you guys say we go to Sugar Cube Corner and get some muffins?"

"What? A pack of Timberwolves? What happened?" Sweetiebell asked.

"Oh it was the scariest thing that ever happened to me but don't worry about it I got out safe." Appleboom continued.

"Applebloom?" I said.

"How did you end up ok?" Scootaloo asked.

"Jason ended up saving me."

"APPLEBLOOM!" I yelled ,getting her attention. I gave her a serious look and apparently it had made her notice, what she had just done.

" Who's Jason ? " Scotaloo asked.

" Um...it's...a new pony in town." I said. I knew this this would be kind of a far fetched lie.

" Really? " Sweetiebell asked. " How did you meet him? "

Before Applebloom could say another word, I stopped.

" Canterlot. "

" So Twilight knows him to ? " asked asked Sweetiebell.

" Yeah she does, but she's not to fond of him though. "

" Really why doesnt she like him? "

" I guess she may think that he is a bad influence or she just doesn't trust him. "

" Well he cant be that bad. Scotaloo said. Let's go meet him."

" Wait! NO you guys cant meet him.

"Why not ?" the both asked in unison.

" Because he is leaving in a bit and im sure he's busy packing. "

" More reason to talk to him right now." she bolted out the door to Apple Acres with rest of us following. As we aprouched the farm, Scotaloo and Sweetie immediatly seemed to be looking around for Jason. After a while of stalling and looking seemed Scotaloo more impatient.

" Where is this Jason pony? " Sweetiebelle asked.

" Don't know. He must be here somewhere. Jason! Jason! "

As Applebloom kept on looking, Scootaloo and Sweetiebelle, came up to me.

" Hey Spike. " Sweetiebelle whispered " Did somepony named Jason really come and save Applebloom from a pack of timberwolves? "

" Yeah, I mean we believe her and all, but it just kinda seems...well...unlikely. "

" Yep. It all really happened. You guys really should have seen Jason take on all of those Timberwolves. "

Even though I confirmed Applebloom's story, they still seemed unconvinced and quickly went to help Applebloom. At that point I heard something in a nearby bush. I slowly aprouched the bush. Then all of sudden, a sleepy head appeared out of the bush. It was Jason, and it seemed that he heard our comotion and woke up. His sleepy eyes traveled from me, to the cutiemark creusaders and then back to me.

" Do they know? " he asked me.

I nodded. He let out a quiet sigh and started to walk torward the unsuspecting fillies. Once he got within their reach, he just stood behind them and said nothing.

" Applebloom, what does this Jason pony even look like? " Sweetiebelle asked.

Applebloom turned around to answer her friend's question but when she spoted Jason, a huge smile spread across her face. Her friends looked at her with a puzzled look.

" Why don't ya see for yourselves ? " she giggled and pointed at Jason.

The two fillies turned around and stood their in absolute shock and terror.

" Hey girls, how's it going. " he politely asked.

They were about to scream but me and Applebloom covered their mouths before they could.

" Why does this seem so familiar...and why is my hand starting to hurt all of a sudden?" Jason asked himself.

After we convinced Sweetiebelle and Scootaloo to calm down, we and let them go but their facial expessions did not change.

" A.. .. why is there a dragon here? " Sweetiebelle stuttered.

" This is Jason. He's the one that saved me from the timberwolves. " Applebloom proudly announced.

" I thought you guys said that he was a pony, not a dragon. " Scootaloo complained.

After a while of them asking alot of questions, and Jason telling a little bit about himself, he got up and patted the dust off of his legs.

" Well girls, it's been really nice talking to you. However I gotta get back to work and help AJ and Big Mac. I hope to meet up with you guys again soon. " he said as we walked off to the Apple house. He then paused and turn to us again.

" Ummm...and I would really appriciate it if you guys made sure that nopony else in Ponyville knows that I'm here. I'll let this situation slide, but please keep me a secret. "

We all nodded and Jason walked away.

" So? " Applebloom asked " What do you of him? "

" Well he seems like a pretty decent dragon. " said Sweetiebelle.

" He's cool , but he's not as good as Rainbow Dash. " Scootaloo boasted.

I looked at her and immediatly disagreed.

" What do you mean? I may be in fact better than Rainbow Dash. "

" How so? Can he fly and pull of awesome moves? "

" Of course he can't fly, but he doesn't need to. He can pull of awesome moves just fine on the ground. "

Applebloom and Sweetiebelle just looked at us back and forth, while Scootaloo and I debated.

" But can he deal with her if she bolted torward him with her speed? "

" Sure, he ended using a Judo toss on her when she did. "

" A Ju...what now ? " she asked in confusion.

" It's a move where you use somepony's speed and momentum against them to toss them to the ground. "

" There's no way that could have happend. But even I it did ever happen, there is no way he could top Rainbow's Sonic Rainboom. "

" I don't know. Using fire,magic and alot of cool fighting moves to fight off an entire Timberwolf pack, is pretty impressive. Could Rainbow ever do any of those on her own ? "

Scootaloo pouted and trotted off.

" What, did I say something wrong? " I asked Applebloom and Sweetiebelle. They just rolled their eyes and a sigh.

**[ Rainbow's POV ]**

I just woke of my nap, and started to look around Ponyville to make sure everything was safe. Now that that dragon is around, it would be best to keep an eye out. Not long into my potrol, I came across Scootaloo alone in the park. She looked liked she was upset about somthing, so I decided to go and see what was bothering her.

" Hey kid, whats wrong? "

" Oh..hey Rainbow Dash..it's nothing. " she replied.

" C'mon kid, I can't leave my #1 fan hangin'. You can tell me anything. "

" Really? "

" Really. "

She looked hesitant for a moment but she seemed to actually get over it.

" Well I was talking to somepony about how awesome you were, but they said that somepony else was even better. "

I looked with surprise.

" Wait...somepony is supposed to be even more awesome than me. That's just silly. "

" That's what I said too, but he even said that he managed to throw you to the ground. "

I stopped and then started to grind my teeth.

" Rainbow ? Are you all right? "

" Are you talking about that lousy dragon Jasaon?! He had a lucky moment! I had something in my eye! "

I was now enraged, and I think it was about time that I gave that dragon a piece of my mind...and hoof. I tossed Scootaloo on my back and flew directly to Apple Acres. I was going to show that I could handle a lousy dragon with no problem.

**[ Jasons's POV ] **

****Spike and I were hanging around with the Apple family. They were just finishing up for today, when all of a sudden we saw Rainbow Dash charging toward me again. I quickly held up a bucket of apples I was carrying at the moment to try and shield myself. Luckily it worked. She crashed into the bucket but got back up and gave me a angry look.

" Who do you think you are ?! " she shouted at me.

" Ummm...Jason? " I replied.

" Don't get smart with me! What's the deal with you saying that you're better than me ?! "

" But I never sai... "

" Now I'm going to proove, that your not better than me! I challenge you to a race! "

" But Rainbow...I can't fly. "

" That right, and don't you forget it! Now, what else can I beat you at? "

She stopped and thought for a moment. Then a smirk broke across here face.

" I got it! I challenge you to a sparring match!


	9. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

**_Hey guys, Snowchime here. I hope you guys are enjoying the two new chapters. I am extremely sorry for the long wait and this small note. Apollowing and I have both been very busy with the crap in our lives lately...so...we are both going to take this week off to rejuvenate and get back on our writing schedule, so there will be no new chapter next week. Apollowing just got out of the hospital, and I dealing with new and crappy College stuff. Once again, I am sorry for letting you guys wait this long. _  
**

* * *

**[ Jason's POV ]**

I was in the barn just laying on a haystack, still not believing that I have been challenged to a sparring match with Rainbow Dash.

" There is no pleasing that girl is there? " I asked myself.

Why should I even give a damn. What would I have to prove to her. That I can be proud and boastful ? Those traits are just to overrated for me.

" Then why am I still thinking about. My mind is made up. I'll just have to tell Rainbow Dash that it's a no deal and there is no need for this crap. "

As much sense it as it made not to accepted the challenge, I had a feeling that Rainbow might not…..( let me correct myself ) will not agree with me. I rolled of my haystack and made my way toward the barn door, when suddenly I heard a knock. I quickly dove head first in the nearest hay pile before the door opened.

" Jason are you here ? It's me Spike "

I poked my head out to verify and then came out.

" Spike heat are you doing here? Shouldn't you be the library , helping Twilight or something? "

" Oh nah. She just told me to keep a watchful eye on you. "

" What does she not trust me or something ? "

" Well…. it's not that she doesn't trust you..she just.."

" She doesn't trust me at all does she? "

" No. " Spike quickly and regrettably said.

Figures. Even with the approval of Spike, Fluttershy, Pinkie and even the Apple family, Twilight still doesn't trust me. Before I could continue with my thoughts, Spike asked me a question that I barley heard.

" Oh..sorry Spike..what did you say? "

" I asked what are you going to do about Rainbow Dash? "

" Oh right, Rainbow Dash. Well, I gave it some thought and I decided to not take her challenge. "

Spike looked at me with confusion.

" Really? Jason are you sure? " he asked.

" Yeah I'm sure. What, did you think I was actually going to accept her challenge? "

" Um….no…of course not. " he responded while trying to hide a flag that I think showed a picture of me and said " Go Jason Go ".

" But do you think Rainbow will just take no for an answer? " asked Spike as he crumbled the small flag into a ball and tossed it out of sight.

" Probably not. " I said after a moment of thought. " Where do you think she would be at this time Spike? "

Spike scratched his head.

" Well I wouldn't know. She gets done with her job so fast the she spends most of her time sleeping or training for the Thunderbolts. Why do you ask? "

" I need to find her. "

" Want me to help you look for her? "

" Sure, but we're going to have to wait until sunset. I told Applejack I would help her out this morning. Since Twilight sent you here, we no have another set of helping claws. "

" Huh..wait, Twilight only sent me here to keep an eye on you and…"

" C'mon you " playfully grunted as I tossed him over my shoulder. " We got work to do. "

As we left the barn, I set Spike back down and we both started walking toward the Apple house. Before we got to the house, we noticed a storm coming our way.

" Strange. " said Spike. " We weren't scheduled for a storm today. "

A minute later, we were greeted by the Apple family, who were already out in the fields.

" Hey Jason, how ya doin'? asked Applebloom excitedly.

" Doin fine. Applebloom what's going on? " I asked.

" Well sugarcube , it's Zap apple season. " Applejack explained. " It's a time of year where we watch some of the rarest and most delicious dog-on apples grow on our farm."

How could I have forgotten the signs. The Timberwolves and now this unexpected storm.

" Now this I have to see. " I said with excitement. " Spike do you have a camcorder on your cellphone? I want to catch this. "

Everyone then gave me a look of confusion.

" A what on my what now ? What are you trying to catch? " he asked.

" Oh crap that's right. Cellphones don't exist here." I thought to myself.

It was still a mystery to me why the ponies used cameras, stereos, arcade machines, film projectors and several other stuff humans used back home. As I was analyzing my thoughts, I released that I was still getting weird glares.

" Oh sorry. I tend to speak gibberish when I get excited. " I quickly lied.

" You sure you're alright Jason? " asked Applebloom as she was trying to touch my forehead to take my temperature.

We all heard thunder and directed all of our attention to the storm. We were overshadowed by the cloud and there was a strike of lighting that started a visible current of electricity thought it. Multiple lightning bolts then shot out and hit several of the old trees, causing them to sprout several leaves. Seconds later, the dark cloud dispersed and vanished.

" Wow " we all said in unison.

" Applejack, just let me know how I can help and I will do it. " I said still not taking my eyes of the trees.

" Well thanks for the offer Jason, but me and Big Mac got this covered. " said Applejack with a proud tone.

" Applejack, I'm not going to take no for an answer. Back home I would have not even lended a hand to anyone…I mean anypony, but me being here has changed that. Besides you guys would get a lot more done if you had another set of helping claws. Ain't that right Big Mac? "

He placed his hoof on his chin and gave it some thought. A small grin broke across his face and the he turned to Applejack.

" Eeeeeup. "

" Well I guess we could always use the extra help. You can start by getting the buckets from out of the barn and placing them near the trees. "

" Sure thing AJ. Let's go Spike " I replied.

We made our way back to the barn. As we walked Spike was giving me several glances.

" What's wrong Spike." I asked.

" Well, it's about all that stuff that you asked me about. "

" You're stiil on that? " I asked slightly nervous. " Look Spike, it's nothing you have to worry about tha…"

" There you are ! " a shout interrupted me.

Slightly startled, me and Spike turned around to see Rainbow Dash speeding towards me. Immediately, I braced for impact and closed my eyes. To my surprise, I did not feel a collision, so I slowly opened my eyes and saw Rainbow standing in front of me with an expression of irritation and confusion.

" What are you doing. " she asked.

" Well considering that you have irrationally charged at me several times. It would be safe for me to assume you would do it again."

" What?! " she offendedly asked. " When have I ever done anything like that ?! "

Spike and I gave her a look of overwhelming disbelief.

" Rainbow. " Spike said " You do it all the time. The first time you did it, was when he first came to Ponyville. The second time was a Applejacks house and you knocked him out. The third time was yesterday. "

" Thank goodness for the apple bucket. Anyway Dash, I needed to talk to you. It's about your challenge."

" Well it's about time. So when do you want to settle the score? "

" Never. " I bluntly said.

" Great, I'll be….wait, what? " she asked confused.

" I'm not going to fight you Rainbow Dash. There is no point in doing it. "

" What do you mean; There is no point in doing it ? It makes a huge point. "

I just shook my head.

" Let's go Spike. Later Rainbow Dash. "

" oh, ok. " Spike said while running after me.

" This isn't over! I'll show you who's better, you better believe that! "

" Whatever ! " I shouted back without even looking back at her.

**[ Day 1 ]**

I was helping out the Apples with the preparations for the Zapapples.

" Jason, could you go and get some more buckets from the shack behind the barn? " Applejack asked me.

" Alright. Be right back. "

I went around the barn and approached the shack. As I opened the door, it suddenly swung open and bashed me in my snout. I then fell back on the floor, gripped my snout and rolled around in pain.

" Accept my challenge ! "

I looked up and there stood Rainbow Dash in the shack.

" Dash, that hurt ! I already told you before that my answer is no. "

" Oh, don't worry. You'll change your mind soon enough. " she said with a rather confident smirk.

" Look, just leave me alone Rainbow Dash. "

I then got back up, got the buckets from the shack and made my way back to the Apple family.

**[ Day 2 ]**

" Spike will you bring over the paint ? " I asked

" Sure thing, Jason. "

Me and Spike were currently helping Granny Smith with painting the room with pink polka dots, while she was in the other room talking to her glass jars.

" Why do the Zapapples need all this stuff? " Spike asked.

" Heck if I know boob. All I know is that we'll be eating some good stuff when all of this is over. "

After a few moments of painting, Spike and I heard a tapping coming from the window. It was Rainbow Dash hovering in front of the window and she wasn't looking to happy. I quickly ran over to the window and opened it.

" Accept my challenge! " she shout.

" Nope. " I quickly and calmly replied.

I then painted over her face, closed the window and went back to work. Spikes attentions kept on switching between me working quietly working and Rainbow Dash throwing a tantrum outside of the window.

**[ Day 3 ]**

I was waiting for the Apples to come back from inventory shopping. I borrowed Applejacks guitar and started to work on my melody. I closed my eyes and tried to find the right notes to play. After a little while, I stopped.

" It needs more work. " I muttered to myself.

" That was amazing " said a voice.

I opened my eyes and there stood the Apple family.

" I didn't know you could play the guitar Jason. " said Applebloom.

" That melody sure, was beautiful. Where did ya learn how to play ? " asked Applejack.

" Several years ago. When I was lonely, I used to just listen to music to try and cheer me up. Years later I finally decided to learn how to play an instrument. "

" Why would somepony like you ever be lonely ? "

Remembering all my loneliness made my head sink, thus making the Apple family give me looks of concern.

" Not to seem rude kiddo, but I don't really want to talk about it. "

Now slightly bummed out, I made my way to the kart of supplies that Big Mac was pulling and started taking them out.

" Lets see what you guys got. You got pots, honey, flour, sugar and…..a Rainbow Dash ? " asked in confusion.

" Accept my challenge and put me down! "

" No. " I answered " Applejack I think you might have bought some damaged goods. I think you should go back to the market and get a refund. " I said as I pointed to Rainbow and then tossed her away.

**[ Day 6 ]**

The Zap apple event was almost over and there was nothing for me to do. So I decided to try and sneak out and see a play that was being held in Ponyville. Since I'm in a cartoon I wanted to see I if the " the moustached man in the trench coat and the fedora hat " would work…at to my surprise it did. I really love cartoon logic. As I was enjoying the play, another person sat down next to me. He was also wearing a trench coat and a fedora hat and seemed a shady. He all of a sudden looked at me and whispered to me.

" Accept my challenge. "

" Rainbow is that you? " I whispered.

" Who do you think it is? "

" Uhh…..dammit Rainbow. " I grumbled. " Forget it. It's not going to happen. "

I got up and left the show.

**[ Day 7 ]**

I was in the Apple house eating, with the Apple family and Pinkie.

" Jason, we wanted to thank ya for all your work. " Applejack said.

" So we made you this huge huge cake ! " shouted Pinkie as she ended up rolling in a big Zap apple cake with frosting and all that stuff that would give real humans diabetes.

My eyes widened in amazement. I then started to actually sob. I have never been given this attention and acknowledgment in my life.

" J…Jason whats wrong? " Applebloom asked me

" It's nothing Applebloom..(sob). Now lets get started on this awesome cake! "

No sooner have I finished those words, the cake started to vibrate. The next thing I knew, something bursted out of the cake and made it splatter all over the room.

" Accept my challenge! "

I looked around the room, only to see that Rainbow Dash has destroyed the cake that everyone made for me. Tears were forming in my eyes again, but these weren't joyful tears.

" Rainbow… " I started. " Not only have you destroyed the cake that everyone worked hard on, but you also killed the best possible moment in my life. Please leave now. "

She pouted and then walked out the door, but then turned around to say something.

" Fine, but I…."

*SLAM*

I slammed the door in front of her, and then went back in the living room to view the " Cake Carnage ". Appleboom then nudged me on my leg and to my surprise, held up a Zapapple cupcake. I accepted the Cupcake and gave the adorable filly, a big thankful hug.

**[ Day 9 ]**

" Accept my challenge !"

" No. "

**[ Day 10 ]**

" Accept my challenge! "

" Nooooo! "

**[ Day 12 ]**

" Accept my challenge ! "

" NOOOOO ! "

**[ Day 14 ]**

Spike and me where on our way back to the barn after hanging out together.

" She's really been annoying you hasn't she, huh Jason. " Spike asked me.

" Yes she has, but I haven't seen her today, which is a good thing. As soon as I get in this barn I'm going to get myself some sleep and….".

I was about to open the door to the barn, but stopped midway. Spike looked at me with concern.

" What's wrong Jason? " he asked.

" Spike….I believe were about to see Rainbow Dash. "

" What do you mean. She hasn't shown herself all day. What are the chances of running into her now? "

After several moments of thinking, Spike for some odd reason became excited.

" Wait, can you tell the future too Jason. " he asked with excitement.

I just looked at him, shook my head, sighed and opened the barn door.

" Accept my challenge! " Rainbow Dash shouted.

" IF I ACCEPT YOUR CHALLENGE, WILL YOU LEAVE ME ALONE ?! " I shouted.

" Maybe. " she smirked.

" Fine, I accept your challenge Rainbow. "

" Good, meet me back here in two days. You'll need a day to train if you want to even stand a chance against me. "

Without saying another word, she bolted off.

" Wow " Spike said. " Jason, you really can predict the future. What else can you predict? Can you tell me anything about my love life in the future ? "

I just accepted a challenge from a tom-boy pony and a baby dragon thinks I can predict the future.

" F….M…..L. " I said as I face palmed and hung my head in disappointment.


	10. Note 2

_**Hey guy's, older Beachbro Snowchime here.**_

_**Happy New Year first of all. I wish you all best of luck. I know me and Apollowing have been very late on the new chapters. Unfortunately, he has had a lot on is mind and hasn't been able to update. Now the reason I don't do it, is because this is his story not mine. It would be wrong of me to just take over his story. So since you you guys liked most of my work in the story so far, I decided to try a story of my own and try and give you guys something in the meantime. The story is called " Rare Occasions". The story is your typical HiE, and I'm forcing to make myself get in a relationship with my least favorite pony Rarity. This will be less than pleasant for the both of us. I decided to rate it M for Blood, Gore, Language and potential clopping. Once again sorry about not updating guys**_

_** - Snowchime**_


End file.
